<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Egg by rabidtime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932093">The Egg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidtime/pseuds/rabidtime'>rabidtime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Angst, Conflict, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Minor Injuries, Romance, Sad and Happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidtime/pseuds/rabidtime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first story on this website and I'm still new to it if you can help me with some thing it be deeply apricated and I hope you enjoy The Egg</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first story on this website and I'm still new to it if you can help me with some thing it be deeply apricated and I hope you enjoy The Egg</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A couple of day has past after Luz and Amity had fix Willows mind. It was Sunday and Luz was alone and bored so she went on a adventure. She discover something ancient and new threats as well. As she learn about it with her friends a relationship bloom. but conflict follow close treating to tear it up and the hope of the Isle is rest on them without them knowing it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm new to this lol and I'm not really a writer highly antisocial and everything but I want to spread out and be me I hope you like my story and I thanks. the-lone-witch-and-secret-room, diana-cinnamon, and tol-critter for the inspiration to really get out there they don't really know it they really help me out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was early in the morning at the owl house. Luz was just getting up from her sleeping bag. “Morning King! Morning Hooty!”</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning Luz! Hoot hoot!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the young witch apprentice gets dressed for the day, she hears a loud boom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Um... what was that, Hooty?” she asks, as she waits for Hooty to respond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh that boom? It’s just Eda trying a new spell.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, a new spell!?” Luz exclaimed as she wonders, what spell is Eda trying to learn?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m gonna go and ask her what spell she is trying to learn." As Luz got to the front door, she heard Eda sighing in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Edaaa!” Luz yelled as she went outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Luz, you startled me there kiddo!” Eda said as she stopped her spell casting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What new spell are you learning, Eda?” she asks, with sparkles in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spell?” Eda answered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, the spell that made the big boom sound!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Oh kiddo, I'm not learning a new spell, I'm trying to control my curse with a magic seal.” she told Luz</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that big boom then, Eda?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that. Well if the magic seal doesn’t work, it will explode after a while, that’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What!? Is that dangerous or something?!” Luz said with worried eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it is dangerous. But! I'm testing it out on objects with some of my curse on it, so I know which magic seal is safe before I place it on me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s fine then.” she replied with a sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just be careful, ok Eda? I'm gonna go explore a little.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok kiddo, but take this first.”she told Luz, then she whistled. Hooty came from behind Luz and Eda. “Yes~ what do you need, hoot?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hooty, can you give Luz that whistle I made for her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure can do!” Then he throws up a small wooden whistle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eww... why did you eat it, Hooty?” as Luz picks it up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really know, hoot!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok kiddo, if you ever get in trouble or got lost, just blow on the whistle and Hooty will come to get you, got it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it, Eda.” Luz replies as she puts the whistle in her pocket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye Eda, bye Hooty! I will try to be back before night time.” she yelled out as she waved Eda and Hooty goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye Luz, just be careful out there!” Eda yelled back, waving to Luz as she walked away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later, Luz wanders around the market to see if any of her friends want to join her. She wandered and wandered all over the place, but she didn't find any of her friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmmm, I wonder where they all are at?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she thought of what her friends were doing, she was walking to Hexside without even thinking of it. She saw Principal Bump at the door, closing them for the weekend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi Principal Bump!" Luz yelled out to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, Luz. How are you today?" the Principal asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm doing good. I have a question to ask you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is your question, Luz?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well I'm looking for my friends but I can't find them. Do you know where they are or were?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm... I believe Willow is on a trip with her family, Gus is studying some human tricks, and Amity is at home reading, I believe."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I didn't know that. Thanks Principal Bump, have a nice day!" she waved to him while leaving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You too, Luz." As he waved back to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz was lost in her mind while she was wandering the woods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Hmm, why didn't any of my friends tell me what they are gonna do this weekend? Are they mad at me or did they forget to tell- gah!?’ Luz then trips over something and falls, breaking her train of thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ouch! Owwwww my leg... what did I trip over?" She then looks up from where she has fallen and sees this weird, medium sized, oval rock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz got up, walked toward the weird rock and touched it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm... it's slightly warm and soft. How is it like this, though?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She then tried to pick up the weird rock. It was heavy but then it slowly got lighter and lighter. She was amazed at how easy it was to lift it, then she placed her ear right on the middle of the rock. Luz was listening closely to it, then she heard a small bu-dum, then she was just in shock!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is not a weird rock, it's an egg! And not like any egg I’ve seen before!" she exclaims and studies it carefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She then realized it was getting darker and she tried to carry the egg back, but her leg hurts too much. Then she heard a howl in the dark, and loud thumps coming towards her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who’s there! Show yourself!" she yelled out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A low growling sound was getting closer and closer. Then she remembered the whistle, so she took it out of her pocket and blew on it as hard she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No sound came, but the thing got closer than 40 feet away and she saw what it was. It has crystal teeth, a stone body and glowing eyes. She remembers what they are called: Elemental Wolf, extremely rare to encounter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stone-made wolf got closer and closer. Luz drew an ice glyph and threw it at the wolf. It bit down on the ice and absorbed it. Luz thought she was done for good this time, but in the distance she heard something coming, and it’s fast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hooooooooot!! Hoot hoot!" Hooty cried out, charging at Luz.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hooty! I thought you weren't going to come!" Luz said with tears in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aww shucks, I heard the whistle a mile away, you need a lift?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then the wolf attacked and bit down on Hooty!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hooty! are you ok!?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine, let's get you back to the owl house!" Hooty shakes the wolf off and picks up Luz with the egg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they headed back to the owl house, the wolf howled and it echoed through the woods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Luz, why are you carrying that rock?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh this is not a rock, it's an egg. I tripped over it and found it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aww ok, I was just curious, hoot hoot!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back at the owl house, Eda was pacing back and forth, waiting for Luz and Hooty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Luz! Are you ok, tell me truthfully!!" Eda lifts Luz away from Hooty’s back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm ok Eda, really. Thanks to that whistle and Hooty."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, thank the titan. You are safe now, but Luz what is with that rock?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what I ask her as well, hoot."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not a rock, it's an egg. I found it in the woods before an elemental wolf attacked me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait wait wait, what attack?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Umm, an elemental wolf? Why?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did it bite you or scratch you at all, kiddo?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No it didn't, it only bit Hooty."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, ok ok that's fine. Those wolf bites and scratches can do damage to any living being. Hooty is made from wood like Owlbert, so he should be ok." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok Eda, I'm gonna head inside to keep the egg warm and to treat my injured leg."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok Luz, take care kiddo." said Eda as Luz walked inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz headed to the bathroom to get some healing supplies, as well to wash the egg off with warm water. She then headed to her room and made a small blanket nest to keep the egg safe and warm. Luz placed the egg down and heated the covers with a small heating pad. She got in her bed and tuckered up, ready to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Night, Eda."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Night, kiddo."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the lights turned off. But little did they know, there was a small army heading towards the owl house in the night, looking for something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Author rabidtime </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Editor tol-critter</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Night Raid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the night continues on, so did the echoes Luz heard in her dream. Eda is outside, combining magic seals to strengthen them, then she sees Hooty in pain, ‘But why, though?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok Hooty, come with me and let’s take a look at that bite wound.” she told him while entering the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok Eda, hoot...” Hooty follows her to the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now lay here and let me see the wound,” she told him as she drew a circle in the air to summon some healing supplies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooty laid on Eda’s lap ready to get a look over. Eda looked from Hooty’s head and down his tube neck looking for the wound, then she saw it. The wound was not healing like she thought it would, it was getting worse! ‘The wood around the bite marks are rotting, but why?’ Eda takes a closer look at it and she sees small crystal shards in the wound, absorbing Hooty’s magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘That is why Hooty wasn’t healing. I need to get these shards out.’ Eda thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok Hooty, your wound is infected so I need to clean it out. This might hurt, ok?” she said, grabbing a pair of tweezers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok hoot hoot!” Hooty tells her and prepares for the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Eda picked the shards out, King came into the living room to see what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing to Hooty, Eda?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey, King. I didn't notice you. Well, I'm cleaning Hooty’s wound.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you cleaning his wound? I thought he could heal really fast?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>”Well, I thought of that too, but he was bit by an elemental and the wound didn’t heal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait… what was the elemental Eda!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An elemental wolf, why? I said they only hurt living beings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An elemental wolf feeds off of magic; they hunt down anything with magic in it, alive or not. The worst part is they will not stop until they get their target or they get destroyed!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!?” Eda picks up King in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a question: who saw the wolf? I need to know, Eda!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one that saw it was Luz and Hooty, but Hooty was the only one injured.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, they might be after Hooty, then what they’ve seen must have been a scout looking for prey. They call the rest of the pack with a howl when they target something. There are usually 1 scout, 7 attackers and a pack leader, the Alpha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok King, are you telling me that we are safe here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No we are not! They are coming here tonight for Hooty and they will not stop until they get him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, what do we have to do to save Hooty and this house?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First we must wait for them, fight them off to a stalemate and take out the alpha. He fights the hardest, if you defeat him the pack will listen to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok sounds easy enough, but why are they rare though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They aren't rare, it’s just that whoever tries to study them, they all met the same end.” he said with a sad look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry...” Eda pets King to comfort him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Well, let me finish treating Hooty and let's get ready for a battle!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Ok.” King said with a worried face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Eda finishes cleaning Hooty’s wound, they hear a howl from outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re here, Eda.” King said with a worried face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, let's get this over with and King, study them from inside the house, ok?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok Eda, please be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> As Eda left the house, she saw seven big elemental wolves coming out from the woods. She looked around for the scout and the alpha, but did not see them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok you wolves, I'm ready when you are!” she yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But none of them approached her, just surrounded her. ‘Why?’ She drew a magic circle in the air and cast it at one of the wolves. It hit the wolf right in the muzzle, but nothing happened to it, not even a flinch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the wolves went on the offense, two attacks and one feint. Eda spun her staff around her. She hit the two attacking her and knocked them down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Why didn't her spell work on them but her staff did?’ King thought. Then he realizes they are immune to magical attacks and only physical ones work on them. King rushed outside to warn Eda, dodging the wolves and climbing up onto her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eda! They are immune to magical attacks, that's why they are so dangerous!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!? Then how am I supposed to fight them off, King?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They aren't immune to physical attack because it's their weakness!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok King, let hope this works.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda charges at a wolf and smacks it with her staff. The wolf flinches and steps away a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey King, that worked! Now we can maybe win this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea!” King said happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fought for hours, none ready to give up. A while later they all heard a big howl. The wolves retreated to the woods line where it was, the Alpha wolf. It’s twice the size of the ones they have been fighting. Crystals growing down his back a deep red glow and a presence telling you it's the end. Eda stands there in shock, thinking on how to beat him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eda? Eda, are you there?!” King yells and shakes her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes King I'm here, what is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she realized the wolf got right in front of her, ready to attack while she was in shock. She tries to prepare for the blow, but the wolf swipes his huge paw and knocks Eda against the house. Which shook the house, waking up Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened, why did the house shake?” Luz asked in bewilderment, looking around all confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked outside and saw Eda on the ground with King trying to get her up. Then she sees the huge wolf walking towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, this is my fault!” She rushed to get her hoody on and ran outside as fast as she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got outside, seeing Eda in the wolf’s mouth and fearing the worst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Drop Eda down, right now!” Luz yelled at the wolf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf heard her and looked around. Then he drops Eda and charges right at luz. She quickly ducks under the wolf and dodges his attack. This surprised both the pack and the alpha. Luz and the wolf start to circle each other, waiting for the other to attack. Luz looked at the wolf closely, looking for a weak spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, give me a hint. Where is your weak spot?" Luz whispers to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf attacks again, Luz barely dodges it but then she spots it. Every time the wolf moves, its core pulsed really fast to move it’s body. Luz quickly draws a plant glyph on a piece of paper, ready to counter the wolf. They both waited for the right moment, then the wolf charged first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gotcha." Luz said while smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz dodge the wolf’s attack once again and slams the plant glyph on the wolf’s core. Giant vines grew out of the paper, grabbing the core. The wolf felt it and tried to scratch it off. Luz notices this and starts pulling the vines to get the core out. The wolf struggled to get Luz away from his core, but then, “POP!” the alpha’s core was removed. Luz fell to the ground with the vines wrapping around the core and the wolf’s body started to collapse, crumbling away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did it, I did it!" Luz jumped with joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the elemental wolves surrounded Luz, waiting for an order. This shocked the human because she didn't know what was going on. Eda woke up from her fight and saw Luz surrounded by the wolves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Luz! Are you ok!? Hold on, I’ll help you!" she struggles to get up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eda, stop don't stress yourself! Luz is ok." King tried to stop her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How is she ok, there are elemental wolves surrounding her!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eda, listen. She beat the alpha and the pack is now following her orders." King points toward the pile of rocks and crystals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She did?" Eda said with a confused look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. That's what I'm trying to tell you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok... can you help me up, King?" Ask Eda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure can." King helped Eda hobble to Luz. While they were walking, Luz saw them and started running towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eda! Are you ok?" Luz hugs Eda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes kiddo, I'm ok." She said, hugging and patting Luz's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you beat that Alpha wolf all by yourself, atta girl!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yea, it was not easy though, it almost took you away." Luz told Eda</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?” Eda was shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yea, and King, what are the wolves doing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh that. Luz they are waiting for an order, you are the pack alpha now." King said with a smile</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? I don't want to be the alpha."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well you have to, the only way to get rid of it, is if you die or someone beat you close to death."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw... ok I'll give it a try. Elemental wolves! I have some new orders ok."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolves howled as an agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok order one, don't hurt anyone that I care or love. Order two, when you hear me howl, I want all of you to meet up with me, fast. Order three, the wolf with this light glyph on their head is in charge while I'm gone. Order four, do what you usually do in the woods and listen to the second alpha that I choose." Luz held out a light glyph as she tells the wolves the new order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolves look at her with slight confusion, but one wolf understands her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it's you, the wolf that attacked Hooty." Luz said, looking at the smallest of the bunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small wolf came closer to Luz and sat down, waiting for her order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you understand me? If you can, um, wag your tail?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only the small wolf wagged its tail; all the others looked confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok so, you know the four orders, don’t you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf wagged its tail again to confirm it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, this wolf will be the second alpha. Can you sit down so I can draw this on you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf sits still while Luz draws the light glyph on his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok now, done!" she moved away from the wolf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small wolf looks happy with its gift, but it's not over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, look at this." Luz taps on the glyph to make it work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf’s whole body glowed yellow, it was bright and other wolves were curious about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, since you are the second alpha, you’ll need a name. Hmm... you should be called Starlight ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>((</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small wolf just jumped on Luz giving her licks on her face, filled with joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok ok that enough please take the pack to a magic rich area to grow and spread the pack out light there way ok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starlight jumped up and down howl to get the rest of the pack's attention then returned into the woods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Atta go kiddo!" Eda cheering Luz by the door</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks Eda." As she walked to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So kiddo what are we gonna do now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean I'm gonna try to go back to bed?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well the sun is going to come up any moment now I am gonna see if you want to watch the sun rise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure Eda lets do that. But where is King? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh he. He fell asleep on the couch after you started your big talk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok let's watch the sunrise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok kiddo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz and Eda got to the roof to watch the sun rise that day and start something new and wild. The night battle is over one mystery solved but one remains unanswered. What type of egg is that and why do people think it's a rock? Maybe school has some answer for Luz or will it cause some problems, who knows.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Author rabidime</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Editor tol-critter</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apricated all the love this is getting I type it in doc then send it here if it looks weird sorry not a typer and fan art of what you like in the story and comment it down for any chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hexside Awaits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luz and Eda get up as they finish watching the sun rise from the horizon. They headed inside to start their day and the young witch apprentice went to her room to get her school uniform on. Eda got herself a cup of apple blood and rested on the couch next to King. Luz was about to walk out the door before remembering about the egg. She rushed to her room to get the egg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok... I almost forgot about the egg.” She talked to herself as entered her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at the egg and noticed the color was more vibrant than it used to be. It was also warmer than before. She picks up the egg and tries to figure out how she can take it to school. At that moment, the egg glowed a little and began to shrink to half the size it was. Luz was surprised what just happened but now it fits in her backpack, then she rushed to the door again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Eda, Bye King! See you guys later!” she waves at them as she leaves the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye kiddo, be safe!” Eda said while waving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>King was still asleep and didn’t hear her. As Luz left the house, Hooty said his goodbye to her. Luz then ran to the front of the school to see her friends waiting for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Willow, Hey Gus!” Luz yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Luz!” Willow and Gus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They came into a group hug. They then started to talk about what they did over the weekend as they headed inside. Luz saw Amity at her locker with a pink note in her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Amity!” Luz said to Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This took the young witch by surprise when she placed the note in her pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Luz...” Amity said back with a blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do over the weekend Amity? Anything fun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh me? Nothing really fun, what about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before the human could tell her friend, Boscha came and snatched Luz’s bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh what weird and stupid human stuff is in here?” Boscha said deadpan while looking at Luz</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz tried to tell her what was in it, but then Boscha and the bag fell to the floor. This surprised Luz and her friend. Why did Luz bag get so heavy? Then Luz remembered the egg in the bag. ‘Was the egg ok after that fall?’ Boscha let go of the bag and then tried to lift it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on! Lift, you dumb bag!” she exclaimed as she tried to lift it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity was getting mad at her for taking Luz’s bag. This alarmed Boscha so she let go of the bag and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph, I don't care about that dumd human stuff.” Boscha said while walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This surprised Willow, Gus, Luz, and Amity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So... what just happened to Luz’s bag?” Gus asks his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't really know what happened, to be honest?” Luz said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks like someone used a spell on your bag, Luz.” Willow said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I didn't, and who else will do that or can do that here?” Ask Amity</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can't.” Willow, Gus, and Luz said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmm...” Amity thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before she said anything, Willow went to get Luz's bag for her but she couldn’t lift it. Gus notices this and he tries too, but shares the same fate. Amity is still trying to figure out why they can’t pick up the bag. Then Luz walks over and picks it up with no problem, this confuses Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you pick it up easily while everyone had trouble?” ask Amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just walk over and pick it up, nothing else.” Luz said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha was observing them from afar and she was mad at Luz for embarrassing her. She storms off, thinking on how to “get even” with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Luz, what is in your bag? It’s really heavy.” Gus ask</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the human can answer her friend, the bell screams. They look at each other and agree to meet at lunch. They all headed to their classes and waited for lunch. The egg in Luz’s bag got hotter and it shook a little, but she didn't notice. As the day goes by, Luz can't stop thinking of her friends and she can feel Boscha glaring at her. Finally after four and a half hours, the lunch bell screams. Luz rushed to get her backpack and meet her friends outside. But before she got outside, Boscha grabbed Luz and dragged her to the Grudgby court.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow! Boscha, what are you doing?” Luz asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Getting payback for earlier,”Boscha said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, I did nothing to you at all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't play dumd on me! You use a weight spell on your backpack!” Boscha said angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz was confused about what she meant by that but before she noticed, she was on the Grudgby field. Boscha threw Luz to the ground and cast a binding spell on her to stop her from running away. Boscha got one of her lackeys to give a letter to Luz's friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, take this to Willow, Gus, and Amity.” Boscha said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back to Luz’s friends who are waiting for Luz to show up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is Luz? She should be here by now.” Gus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Gus, she should be here. I'm worried.” Willow said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you guys want to go look for her, or wait?” ask Amity</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all were talking when one of Boscha's lackeys threw the note and hit Willow with it. Luckily it didn't hurt her, just surprised her. Amity saw the paper ball and picked it up. She then unwrap the ball and read it aloud so Willow and Gus can hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want to save your friend, meet me at the Grudgby field and get her. And if you don’t, we will have our sweet time with her. From, Boscha.” Amity read the note</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The note made Amity’s blood boil with anger. Willow and Gus were mad and worried for Luz’s safety as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what are we doing standing here? Let's save Luz!” Gus yelled out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, Luz helped all of us in the past, it's our time to do it.” Willow said determinedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, let’s go save Luz !” Amity shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they ran to the field, they saw Luz pin to the ground with her bag in front of her and Boscha standing beside her with a Magic Hammer. Amity feared the worst. Willow and Gus were determined to save Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you guys came to save your friend, hmm?” Boscha asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we are here to save her. And why are you doing this in the first place?” Amity asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh this is payback for what she did in the hallway this morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity thinks real hard, then it hits her. The backpack! That was what she was mad about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are still mad at that thing with the backpack from earlier? That is so childish.” Amity taunted Boscha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha got mad and lifted the hammer up in a slamming stance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might not be able to really hurt Luz, but I can destroy what she loves second in line.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, don't do anything to my backpack!” Luz yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha lifts the hammer and adds a weight spell to the end, then strikes Luz's backpack. It was silent, then the hammer itself broke into pieces. This confused Boscha and she saw the backpack unharmed other than a button. The bags top opened and the egg rolled out of the bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on, why is the bag and everything still here? And why do you have a rock in your bag dumb human? ” Boscha asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is not a rock, it's an egg. I was going to tell my friends about it, but you dragged me here!” Luz said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the sky was getting darker and darker, and lightning strikes near the egg. This caught the girls off guard. Amity was nervous for Luz, so she drew a spell circle to summon her abomination to retrieve Luz. When the abomination was summoned, it instantly vanished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is happening? I can’t use magic here!” Amity asked Willow and Gus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that rock has something to do with this weather.” Willow said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity nodded and she ran towards the rock to stop it. She dodged lighting and hail to get to it. She tried to pick up the rock but it wouldn’t budge. The young witch tries to figure out why it won't budge then she remembers it was in Luz bag, only she can move it. Amity made her way to the pinned human to get her help, but Boscha was walking away with her as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Amity yelled at Boscha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha looks back and Amity pushes Boscha down and unties Luz. Then she ties up Boscha for payback.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz, are you ok?” Amity ask </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am now, thanks Amity.” Luz said with a smile </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both the girls know what must be done. Luz walked towards the egg to stop it. When Luz touches it the storm stops but not fully. Then Amity came beside Luz to touch the egg, finally the storm stopped completely and both of them were relieved. But they saw Principal Bump standing in front of them, looking around at what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you Luz, Amity, Willow, and Gus to follow me to my office.” Principal Bump said while walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz and her friends follow him to the principal’s office, fearing what is going to happen to them all. While Boscha is still tied up on the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Author RabidTime</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Editor tol-critter</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chain Reaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Luz and her friends followed Principal Bump to his office Luz was worried. She was nervous that she got her friend in trouble again from her action. As Principal Bump opens his office door everyone takes a seat waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok do you know why I brought all of you here today.” ask Principal Bump.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it because we got into a fight with Boscha.” Amity asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No it's not about that at all it's about that rock you and Luz are holding.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is that really the only reason why you brought all of us here.” said Gus</p><p> </p><p>“Yes because to you guys it looks like a rock right?” ask Bump.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Willow, Gus, and Amity said.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz? Does this look like a rock to you.” ask Bump.</p><p> </p><p>“No it doesn't look like an egg to me. why can't anyone see that?”</p><p> </p><p>This shocked Luzs friend because they thought it was a rock. Bump node his head.</p><p> </p><p>“How does this not look like a rock to you Luz?” ask Gus.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea it has moss and everything over it how?” Willow Ask.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know it looks like a rock at first but it slowly turns into an egg color and feeling.” Luz said.</p><p> </p><p>Amity was still trying to figure all this out but then she felt a small burst of heat come from her left hand. This surprise caused her to jerk her hand away from the source. This took everyone's attention from their question.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity, are you ok?” asked Luz, who was to her left.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to you Amity?” ask Willow.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know? My hand just got really hot for a second.” Amity said confusingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Where was your hand when that happened Amity?” ask Gus.</p><p> </p><p>“It was on the rock luz is holding.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity looked at the rock, it was different than before and it looked more colorful. This confuses the young witch very much.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Willow and Gus, does the rock look more colorful to you?” ask Amity.</p><p> </p><p>“No it looks the same as it always has. Why?” ask Willow and Gus.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that rock looks different to me now and I don't know why?” said Amity</p><p> </p><p>“Wait it looks different to you Amity!” Luz said excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes why Luz?” </p><p> </p><p>“Are the colors red, purple, blue, black, and pink?”</p><p> </p><p>Amity took another look at the strange rock and saw these colors but all fuzzy.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes but they are all fuzzy?” Amity said.</p><p> </p><p>Luz eyes sparkle then she hugs Amity in incitement. This caught Amity by surprise and she blushed really hard. Then something happened. The egg/rock started to glow brightly and twitch in Luz lap. Principal Bump saw this and he was shocked by it but when Luz unhug from Amity the egg/rock went back to normal.</p><p>“Sorry Amity for that random hug. I was feeling lonely about being the only one to see the egg.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's ok Luz really, it surprises me is all.” Amity said with a smile while blushing.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok was I the only one that saw it?” Principal Bump asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What Luz hugged Amity without her getting mad.” Willow said with a snicker.</p><p> </p><p> “No the rock just glows and moves when they hug but when they unhug it went back to normal.” Principal Bump explained.</p><p> </p><p>This shocked all four of them; they didn't know what to say or ask. Amity then looked at the rock but it didn't look like a rock anymore. It looks like an egg more now and the color more visible as well this made Amity happy but confused at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok students, listen up I believe I know the history of this rock.” as he walked to the shelf.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean Bump you know its history?” ask Gus.</p><p> </p><p>“I will tell all four of you in a moment.” Buup said as he grabbed a book.</p><p> </p><p>He placed it down on his desk and a wave of dust came off of it. As he flipped the pages to find what he was looking for, Amity was daydreaming. What if this egg is a sigh about me asking Luz but before she can Principal Bump found it.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw here it is the immovable boulder. There was a boulder outside the town everyone try to move it, not even the Belos themselves could.” said Bump.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!?” everyone said with a shock look.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes he could not move this rock but one person barely budgeted it and she was interested in humans.” as Principal Bump said.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Luz asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes she was my student but the next day she passed away due to an unknown illness.” he said with a sad look.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Luz said.</p><p> </p><p>This made the atmosphere unpleasant.</p><p> </p><p>“It's ok I have a question for you Luz.” Bump ask</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Luz ask</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you find that rock?” Bump asks.</p><p> </p><p>“It was far in the woods by the school, why?” Luz asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you show me where you got it from so I can confirm my question.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure can Bump.” as she got up.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll be following you Luz Noceda and your friends can join as well.”</p><p> </p><p>They got up from their seat to follow Luz to the woods. As they approach the wood Luz feel something weird. It's a feeling she remembers like a leadership feeling then she remembers. The elemental wolves she saw Starlight where the egg was at maybe he will remember. Luz let out a big howl that surprised everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz what are you doing?” Principal Bump asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I don't remember how I got there. I was lost in my mind when I found it.” as she chuckled nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok I understand that but why did you howl?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that when I found it there was something else there when I found it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was this something else Luz?”</p><p> </p><p>Before she can answer Starlight up out of the wood by Luz. This startled everyone but Luz when she turned around everyone already ready to attack the wolf.</p><p> </p><p>“STOP!” Luz yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to the human.</p><p> </p><p>“This was the thing that was there when I found the rock/egg.” as Luz explains.</p><p>“How did you tame an Elemental wolf Luz?” Amity ask</p><p> </p><p>“Well I didn't tame it really this wolf attacked Hooty and its pack attacked the Owl house last night I beat the alpha barley and this wolf is the pack second alpha.” as she explained to everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait wait wait they attacked you guys last night.” Luz friend asks.</p><p> </p><p> “Yes? I'm the pack's alpha. I gave this wolf a name and the light glyph to indetake him as second alpha.”</p><p> </p><p>As Luz explains what happened last night more of the pack shows up. This surprised everyone, even Bump, who wasn't easily surprice. Luz then asks Starlight if he can show them the way to where they first meet before she becomes pack alpha. The small alpha wag its tail and howl to indentation he knows the way. They follow the pack to the spot and just as Bump thought it was the boulder that used to be there.</p><p> </p><p>“Here is where I found this rock/egg at.” Luz said while holding the rock/egg.</p><p> </p><p>“This is where the boulder used to be. There is one more way to conform.” as Bump said.</p><p> </p><p>“There is how?” Amity asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Well if it is the rock and that Luz can see it differently then who ever sees it as a rock won't be able to move it.” as Principal Bump explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok we should head back to school to test this right?” Willow asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes we should.” Bump said while turning.</p><p> </p><p>Then he stopped, he looked around and he had no clue how to get back. It was also dark in these woods, hard to see. Then Luz has an idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Starlight can you light our way back to the school?” Luz asked.</p><p> </p><p>The young wolf barked and waited for his alpha to activate it. Luz patted the wolf head then his body started to glow bright enough to see.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright Starlight lead the way.” said happily.</p><p> </p><p>Starlight led the way back to the school. Luz pat the young wolf to stop the glow and look at the pack.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for being our guide here and back here.” said smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Luz then draws four big ice glyphs for the wolves to absorb the magic. The wolves were happy about the offer. As Lus leaves the wolves again to meet up with everyone. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok Luz please place the rock on the ground.” Bump asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok.” as Luz places it on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok Willow Gus I want you two to try and lift the rock ok.” Bump asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Psh no problem.” Gus said.</p><p> </p><p>He crouches down, grabs the rock and lifts but makes no movement. He try and try with no succes.</p><p> </p><p>“This is just like that time with Luz backpack.” Gus said.</p><p> </p><p>“It is. I have a theory.” Willow said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well what is it Willow.” Bump asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Earlier today Boscha took Luz's backpack and she was able to hold it up as long as Luz was by it. But right as soon she walks away it drops both of them to the ground.” Willow explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww interesting do you want to test that theory Willow.” ask bump.</p><p> </p><p>“I would like to but we don't have a bag.” Willow said.</p><p> </p><p>“That's not a problem here, use mine.” Amity offer.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you positive your parents will kill you if it gets stained.” Willow said.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't really care, just use it.” as Amity lends her bag to Willow.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Amity.” Willow said.</p><p> </p><p>Luz picked up the rock then placed it inside the bag she then ported the bag on waiting for Willow to do her plan. Willow grabbed the bag and lifted it she was able to but as she started to walk away they both dropped to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Willow!” her friend said while checking on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok you are not hurt are you?” Luz asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Im ok , the ground was soft.” Willow jokes a little.</p><p> </p><p>“My work did it.” Bump said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes it did, I'm surprised it did.” Willow said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why that?” Bump asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Well.” </p><p> </p><p>As Willow explains about why she was surprised. Luz was far from the bag with the egg/rock in it. Amity completely forgot about the rock and went and picked her bag up. She lifted it up and ported it on. This got everyone's attention. Luz was far away from Amity and she should not be able to pick it up.</p><p> </p><p>“Um Amity how are you doing that?” Willow asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean Willow?” Amity asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Well the rock is in your bag and you are far from Luz so you should not be able to pick it up.” Willow explained.</p><p> </p><p>Amity then realized how did she picked up the backpack. But then the bag started to glow brighter and brighter. It was getting too hot for Amity to handle so she then threw the bag down and got by Luz. Everyone watched closely at the bag then it exploded, shards of eggs and bags went everywhere and the note Amity had in her pocket fell and Luz picked it up.</p><p> </p><p>author-rabidtime</p><p>editor-tol-critter</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. New Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all check out my tumblr account for a drawing someone did for me for a scene of this chapter dont be afraid to comment or ask me I try to post every Monday and Thursday but after chapter 6 is out im gonna take a week break ok hope you under stand</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luz opened the note and said ‘Luz, will you go to Grom with me? -Amity’. This note made Luz heart skip a beat, but she doesn't know what Grom is. ‘Whatever it is, I will love to go with Amity to it.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Amity, I have a question to ask.” ask Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity was still shocked that she almost blew up, but she heard Luz's voice call her name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Luz? What is it?” Amity asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz showed Amity the note, it was open and Luz had read it. She blushed harder than the sun and hid her face away. She was so worried that Luz would reject her offer for Grom. Luz crouched down by Amity and gave her a big hug to comfort her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amity, I don't know what this Grom is, but I will love to go with you.” Luz said quietly to Amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” she lifts her head up and rubs her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yes, really.” Luz said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity stood up with Luz and gave her a big hug. Luz hugged her back and for a moment, they were at peace until they felt their chest getting hotter. This made them seperate and look at their chest. They were glowing with two different colors. This caught everyone's eyes and they were confused about what’s happening to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz, Amity, what’s happening to you two?” Willow asked them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don't know, we just hugged then this started to happen.” Luz explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys gonna be ok?” Gus asks nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Amity or Luz can say something, their chest grows brighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Step back kids!” Principal Bump ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow and Gus step back and watch their friends in discomfort. Amity and Luz were scared of what was happening to them. Then from their chest came two small orbs, glowing gently. Luz’s was yellow and mint green and Amity’s was the same. They reached out to grab the orbs, but they flew to where the explosion happened. Luz and Amity look at each other then chase the orbs. As they got to the explosion site, in the crater there was a scaley ball at the bottom of the pit. The two small orbs were spinning above this creature. Luz and Amity slid down into the pit to see what was happening. As they approach the creature, the orbs enter it and the small creature starts to glow and move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity was ready for anything, but Luz stopped her from doing anything. The small creature unball and looks around. It saw Luz and Amity and started to crawl towards them. Luz crouched down and picked the small thing up. It was too dark to tell what it was down there, so Amity summoned a large abomination hand to lift them out of the pit. The small creature curls in a ball in Luz’s arm. This made Luz snuggle the small thing. As they leave the pit, the creature looks at Amity and jumps on her shoulder. This made Amity jump in surprise as the creature snuggled up against her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked to their friends, they were going to ask them questions but stop when they saw the small creature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AMITY! LUZ! what were you two thinking?!” Bump yelled at the two girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry sir, but it felt like we were supposed to follow the orbs.” they explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bump reaches out to grab their hand and take them to his office. But the little creature growls and hiss at him. This stopped him from grabbing them and asking what it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don't know, it was at the bottom of the pit and those orbs entered its body” Luz and Amity explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it looks like it's protective over you two.” Bump said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It slipped their mind, they were going to look at it more when they got out of the pit. This made them blush nervously; they held the small thing up and looked it over. It has scales for the skin, six legs, bumps travelling down its back, small teeth, and a long tail. It was the size of a fully grown otter and its eyes were gold and brown. No one ever saw anything like this or heard, but King might have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they talked about the creature, the final bell screamed to tell the students to head home. They look at each other and say their goodbyes, while Amity gave the small thing to Luz. Amity suddenly hugged Luz then hurriedly went back to her home, Luz blush slightly and headed back to the owl house as well. As Luz walked home, the small bean wanted to cuddle and Luz could not resist, so she gave it cuddles. When she was almost at the door, Hooty asked Luz something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Luz, what is that small thing you holding?” ask Hooty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This little guy? I don't know, he came from that egg I found.” Luz explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then enters the house to see King drawing demons in his book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey King, do you know what this little guy is?” Luz held him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weh?” King said while looking towards Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> King saw the baby creature and he jumped up in excitement. He got closer to it, maybe a little too close. Then the small thing jumped at King and they had a little brawl. Until Eda came into the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz, what is that small thing that is fighting King?” Eda asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know, all I know it hatched from that egg I brought over last night. I was hoping King would know.” Luz said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda then stops the fight with magic, giving the baby creature to Luz. It hisses and growls at King as it cuddles up to Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why you little!” King said angrily, waving his tiny paws at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Luz and Eda laugh for a moment. Then they sat down and Luz started to explain everything that has happened today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you had a adventure today, hmm kiddo?” she pats Luz's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, but I will love to know what this little guy is.” Luz said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, by what you told me it hatched when Amity picked the bag up, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it might have hatched because of the love you two share, I think?” Eda said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Luz yells while blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, so this little guy is like your own kid.” Eda said while petting the baby thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't like it and bit Eda hand off, then shook its head non-stop. Eda didn't notice it yet. Luz saw it happen and giggled a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What so funny, kiddo?” Eda asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, are you right handed or left?” Luz asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm right handed, see?” she tries to draw a circle but fails to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at her right hand and saw it missing, then she looked at the small thing and saw her hand in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, haha!” Eda laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiddo, can you get me my hand back?” ask Eda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Eda.” Luz patted the small one’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small guy dropped Eda's hand in Luz’s hand, then she gave it back to Eda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What should we name it, then?” Eda asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Luz said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it's like your’s and mini-Blight’s baby, so it should have a proper name.” Eda explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz thought hard and she came up with a last name for it, Night. It was a combination of Amity and Luz’s last name. But she could not think of a first name for it. Luz told Eda it’s last name and she liked it. Night jumps off of Luz and waddles around the floor like a newborn baby, then Hooty comes in to see what is going on. Luz left the room with Eda to get dinner from the kitchen. He got close to Night and stared at him and Night did the same, not moving. Night then sits down and bap Hooty’s face with his little hand. This made Hooty laugh and lay on the floor. Night then climbs up on Hooty’s back and curls up, falling asleep on him. Luz came back and saw that she was in a ‘Aww’ mood and took a photo of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz and Eda enjoyed dinner and saved a little for Night for when he woke up, and Hooty was stuck on the floor until he woke up. Luz yawned and stood up, this alerted Night and he made a small chirp to get his mom’s attention. Luz walked over to him, picked him up and carried him to her room. She lay down on her sleeping bag on her side, Night curled up by her and laid against her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Night, everyone!” Luz yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G’night, kiddo.” Eda said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Luz.” King and Hooty said,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Night, Night.” Luz kisses his small head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Author rabidtime</p><p>Editor tol-critter</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fear and Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its Grom time for Luz and Amity but it turns for the worst but a small light cane to the rescued</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is not very long I was tired when I wrote it and it was rush sorry but its emotional and there was a time skip by two or so days its Thursday when grom happen and the creature hatch on Monday hope you enjoy I'm in the process of makeing a character sheet for this story not the best artist but its been like 2 or 3 years since I really draw lol and I be taking a small break ok until next Friday ok bye all hope you enjoy and question or ask you have just do it ok it will be a honor to do it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A couple of days have passed since the egg hatched. Luz told Amity everything that Eda told her. This made Amity blush and smile, this caused Luz to do it as well. They talk about a name for the baby, then it hits them. They named the baby Aurora Night, and this made him glow in delight. They smile at each other then Amity remembered something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Luz, tonight is Grom! Are you ready for it?” Amity asks while blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I'm ready for it. Are you though?” Luz asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm a little nervous about it.” said Amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Is it just like a big party?” Luz asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and no...” Amity said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity showed Luz the beast called Grometheus, the Fear Bringer. As Amity explains everything to Luz. Principal Bump on the intercom said who was Grom Queen, and it was Amity. This made Luz's heart sinks and she saw Amity with a bit of tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amity, it's going to be ok...” Luz encourages her while holding her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Luz.” she wiped her tears away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don't need to fight it alone, I'll help you!” Luz said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really!?” Amity asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I will. I'm your Grom date, after all.” Luz said while smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Amity's heart jump in her chest. She pulls Luz in for a hug to thank her. Luz hugged her back, causing Aurora to glow in joy. As they headed to their class for the day, Aurora wanted to stay with Amity. Amity picks him up and places him on her shoulder. After school, Amity walks with Luz to the owl house. They spent their time getting into their Grom clothes and talking about their plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok Luz, what kind of glyphs do you have?” Ask Amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have light, ice, and plants.” Luz explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I think the plant glyph is the best for this.” Amity explains to Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the meantime, Aurora Night was keeping Hooty away from them. As it got closer to the start of Grom, Eda offered the girls a ride. They accepted the offer and they got to the school in no time. As they enter while holding hands, they dance until it is finally time for Grom. Amity and Luz get ready for the battle. Amity summons her abomination and Luz uses her plant glyph to hold Grom down. It was going smoothly until Grom grabbed Amity and used her as a shield against Luz. The Grom then runs through the door outside with Amity, so Luz gives chase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give Amity back to me, you black blob!” Luz yelled at Grom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got to the cliff edge and Luz saw Amity in Grom's chest, she was getting absorbed by the Grom. This angered Luz; she draws a huge plant glyph to pull Amity out but it fails. Grom then hits Luz back, almost off the cliff. Tears welled in Luz's eyes as she trying to get up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give Amity back now, Grom!” Luz yelled with hatred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grom just hits Luz back again. Luz's chest started to hurt as Amity got more absorbed into Grom. This upset Luz as she could do nothing to stop it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone, please help!” She yelled with tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then a bright light hits Grom, stopping it from absorbing Amity any further. Luz looked up and saw who it was. It was Aurora Night. He looked at his mother who had tears in her eyes. Then he looked at his second mother, unconscious in Grom's chest. This angered him so much that he started to grow bigger. Small spikes came down his back, he grew to the size of a fully grown liger. His teeth grew bigger as well, and small tusks with a bone-like skull covered his head. This shocked Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aurora... is that you?” Luz asks after he finished growing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back with his brown and golden eyes and gave a purr. Then he focus on Amity that is still in Grom's chest. Aurora gave a bloodcurdling roar before charging at Grom. It hits Aurora but it did not affect him. Grom tries to step back but Aurora pounce to where Amity was, he bit down on her dress and pulled her out of the Grom. Then he jumped back to Luz and lay Amity in Luz’s arms. Luz started to shake Amity to wake her up and hug her. Amity woke up and saw Luz with tears in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz? What happened, why are you crying?” Amity asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I lost you! Grom was absorbing you and I couldn’t do anything but watch...” Luz said while hugging her tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did I get out though?” Amity asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aurora pulled you out, if it wasn't for him you might have been gone.”Luz said, still hugging her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity looked where Grom was and she saw what Luz meant. Aurora was still attacking Grom but Grom was twice it’s normal size. This worried Amity as she tried to get up, but her body was still in pain. Aurora looked back and saw his second mother was ok, then he roared again but louder. A more painful roar sounded out, then Luz and Amity saw his spikes start to glow. It was getting brighter and brighter. Amity thought ‘Was he trying to use magic?’ But she can only recognize some of the colors. Then he charged at Grom, pouncing onto it’s chest then let out another roar, and a big boom sounded out. A huge magic explosion happened after the roar, vaporizing everything in a close quarter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aurora!” Luz and Amity yelled with tears in their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> From the smoke they saw a presence but didn't know who it was; it slowly walked to them, out of the smoke. It was Aurora, he barely survived his own blast; he lay his head on his mother's lap and rests. They hugged Aurora to thank him for saving them, then their wounds started to glow. They looked at each other and they saw their wounds being healed. Where the explosion happened, a magical tree sprouted like nothing they had seen before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Amity and Luz got up and headed to the tree, then stood there. Amity and Luz blush at each other, and they kissed for the first time. They were happy, truly happy and nothing can spoil it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Luz? I have a question.” ask Amity blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Amity?” said Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you like to go out with me?” ask Amity, bashfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We just kissed! And I would love to.” Luz said hugging Amity, chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aurora then came to them and glowed gently, they rested on Aurora's side in each other's arms for the night. This was the happiest moment for both Luz and Amity’s life right now. As they enjoyed their moment, there was a magic eye watching them. Aurora notices this and lifts the two girls onto his back and carries them back to the owl house. When they got to the house, Hooty greeted them like always and told Eda that they’re home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, kiddo you’re back!” Eda opens the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw Aurora and the girls on his back. She looked at the two girls and smiled. She moved to let Aurora in. He headed to Luz room and laid them down on her sleeping bag. Aurora headed down stairs to let them sleep in peace and comfort. He saw Eda and King sitting on the couch, so he laid on the carpet in front of them to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, g’night Aurora.” Eda said to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He purred and fell asleep, then King climbed on Aurora to sleep as well. It was quiet in the owl house but it was the special kind, the quiet, joyful type. As Eda headed to her room, she saw the magic eye flying away and she got a bad feeling. The eye returned to its caster, who was not happy to see what happened tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Author rabidtime </p><p>editor tol-critter</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Good & The bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I needed this break I am now gonna start to try to post every Friday ok I have a story that might actually be the first of its kind I haven't seen any story like it so go check that out and this story is getting close to the end TuT if my tumblr get 25 follower or this story get 100 kudos ill make a part 2 ok hope you enjoy this chapter its long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's the next day Luz wrote up from her sleep ready to get when she saw Aurora sitting at the door holding two plates with food on his head. Luz raises an eyebrow and tilts her head a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Um Aurora why do you have two plates?" Luz asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Aurora can gesture anything. An arm wraps around Luz and brings her into a cuddle. This made Luz yelp in surprise and she looked to her left. She widened her eyes and blush Amity was sleeping next to her. Her face a couple of inches away from hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz shook Amity to try to wake her up but it failed. Her efforts only made Amity cuddle her tighter. She waved Aurora over closer to her until he got up and walked by Luz.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Aurora can you help me wake Amity up please." Luz whispers to Aurora.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora nodded his head and walked by Amity and sat down. He got his head close to hers and stuck out his tongue. He gave Amity a big wet lick on the side of her face. This instantly woke her up. She pushed Aurora's head up and sat up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She then looked around and realized she was not in her room. Amity looked down and saw Luz blush and wipe the wet area off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Morning Amity." Luz said happily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Morning Luz." Amity responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Last night was crazy was it." Luz asks with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea it wasn't it.” Amity responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz got up and offered a hand to Amity which she accepted. Luz brings Amity into a tight hug and Amity melts to the touch. They both stretched and looked at their close; they were still in their grom close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They look at eachother with a blush and both laugh. Aurora let out a low growl that got the girls attention. He gave them the plates of food Eda had made for them. They thank Aurora for his help; he glows and walks out the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the girl finished their food Eda yelled something from downstairs. This made the girls up when she saw King run into Eda room. Then they saw him leave with an empty bottle with a worry look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Luz we might have a problem." King said to Luz.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean King?" Ask Luz.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Eda curse is happening and I can't find an elixir." King said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz got up in a hurry to help King look for one. They found a half filled one and as they left the room. They heard a screech. It was the owl beast. Luz looked toward where Amity was at but she was not there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz heard Amity from down stairs where the screeching was coming from. Luz went pale then rushed down stairs to save her girlfriend. When she got downstairs she saw Amity behind Aurora. Who was hunching up like a cat, mouth open with a multi color fire, and all his spike glowing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In Front of him was Eda in her curse form. Eda charges Amity but Aurora pounce Eda and pin her down. She struggled to get free but gave up, then Luz gave Eda her elixir and she turned back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened to me? And why am I tired." Eda asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You turn into the owl beast and try to attack Amity." King said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eda looked at Amity who was getting hugged by Luz to comfort her. Aurora still looks at Eda ready to protect. Eda stood up, cracked her back and walked to Amity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Look Amity sorry if I hurt you any. In that form I have no control." Eda said to Amity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No I'm ok thanks to Aurora and I should have stayed in Luz room." Amity said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Eda, what day is it and what the time?" Luz asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kiddo today is Friday and it's 6:10 a.m." Eda told Luz.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Amity we might have to get ready for school." Luz said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity nodded, they headed up the stairs to change while Aurora was down stairs. He still has Eda (in Aurora eyes his grandma) in his eyes not looking away and sitting at the bottom of the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>About half an hour later Luz and Amity come from upstairs ready to go. They looked at the time and froze by the shock. They had 10 min to get to school. They pace back and forward as they panic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora let out a quiet roar that got his mom's attention and he lay down. Luz and Amity look at each other and back at Aurora with a confused look. Eda slapped her forehead and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Really you two? He is offering a lift." Eda explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They look at Aurora and ask if that is what he is trying to do. He nodded his head and waited for them. They got on Aurora back and Luz held onto his two front spike. Amity hugs around Lus's chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok Aurora ready when you are." Luz said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora gave a soft bellow and started to run. By the seconds he got faster and faster. Luz and Amity enjoy the ride and in a matter of seconds they were at Hexside. (Aurora stayed outside) They got off Aurora and when inside they saw Principal Bump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Principal Bump!" Luz yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Principal turned around and saw Luz and Amity. "Aww Luz and Amity early as always." Bump said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea but we have a question for you." Ask Luz and Amity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it girls?" Bump said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's about Aurora. He needs a check up and we need your help with it." Luz explains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing bad happened to him, did it?" Bump asks, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No nothing is wrong with him he just got bigger." Amity said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh is that all well I am in my office bringing him in." Bump motion us to follow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walk to his office and they knock. Bump let us in and he asked where Aurora. We called Aurora in and by surprise Bump jumped from his seat. When he saw how big he got.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ha you didn't tell me how big he got." Bump said in a joking tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well you never ask." Luz said with a nervous chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well we believe he can do magic. Each of his spikes has its own color to it as well." As Amity explains to Principal Bump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kept on nodding then he got up. He walked to Aurora and gave him a pat then chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well let's get all the teachers for a meeting and do our check up on him." Principal Bump said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Principal Bump called all the teachers to the meeting. Luz asks if Viney can come up since she knows both healing and beast. He nodded and called for her as well. Everyone arrived and they took their seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok you might be wondering why I called all of you here." Principal Bump asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the teachers nodded their heads and started to ask questions. Principal Bump lowered his hand and began to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's about Aurora." Bump said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the teachers had a concerned look on their face. The beats keeper teacher asks what happened to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing happened to him, he changed is all." Bump said softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well where is he?" the abomination teacher asks Amity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He is outside the door waiting to be called in." Amity said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the teachers nodded and asked when he was going to come in. Luz chips in to tell the teachers when they are ready for him. They nodded and fell silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Luz can you and Amity call Aurora in." Bump asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They nodded their head and called for Aurora. Bump moved out from in front of the door and waited. As Aurora enters the room all their eyes widen. Aurora looked around the room and saw his moms. He walked to them and sat by them lightly glowing as they pet him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Viney let out an excited squeak which caught Aurora attention. He looked around when his eye landed on her and hid behind Luz and Amity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"See what I mean by change." Principal Bump asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the teachers nodded. Bump asks if Aurora can sit on the table so they can examan him. They ask if he can, then he slowly jumps onto the table and sits in the middle. Viney got close to close which made him hunch up, spikes started to glow, and open his mouth with that multi color fire in it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This made the teachers stand up in surprise and concern. They told Viney to back up as she did and the fire was put out as well. But his spike still glowing caught the teachers as they tried to identify the colors each spike resembled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They managed to identify 9 of them but there were 5 new and mysterious colors there as well. The beast keeper teacher did physical with the healer teacher. They took notes and drawing to document their research.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora lay down and started to purr. The teachers started to talk then the first bell rang. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok that wrap up this meeting let get class started." Bump said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teachers got up and headed to their class Amity and Luz followed after they hugged. Luz asks if it's ok if Aurora stays there for now. Principal Bump nodded and left Veiny still sketching the sleeping Aurora.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She got closer and placed a hand on his back. This made him tense up and when he woke up he saw Viney and got to his protected stance. Viney tries to calm him down but it fails.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Aurora suddenly fell and his two upper hands gripped his head. He is whining in pain, then slowly up his spike it was turning pitch black. All the spikes are now black, back drool started to come from his mouth, his golden-brown eyes turn black and it drips down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to Viney bearing teeth, growling at her. She reached out to pet him and he snapped at her hand. She stumbles back to the wall, fear in her eyes he slowly creeps forward then he perks up. Luz was calling his eye back to normal his spike as well. There was no trace of black on him; he looked at Viney. With a confused look up over her and headed to Luz.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A couple of minutes have passed and Principal Bump enters the room. He saw Viney with fear in her eyes on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Viney what happened?" Principal Bump asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to explain what happened but she couldn't. Principal Bump looks at the table and sees some sort of black drop on it. He drew a spell circle to pick it up but when it touched the goop. It vanished and Principal Bump fell to the floor with his hand over his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Principal Bump are you ok?" Viney ask him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No not really it felt like something bit my magic bile and rip it out." Principal Bump explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Viney used a heal spell on him and it did the trick. Then they heard snaps and breaks and looked at the table that was rotting away. Until there were only a couple of shards remaining.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They got up and headed to class. They agree to speak about it later. (Back toward Luz) she sat in her class waiting to start. Boscha was throwing things at Willow and me and Luz exploded at Boscha. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She follows them all day just to make their day heck. Luz challenged Boscha to a match of Grudgby which she accepted. Luz then asked if Amity wanted to join and she agreed and so did Willow. Aurora found them and saw Luz was a bully that made him mad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They got to the court, they made some rules for this match, one no major injuring others, two first to ten wins, and three had fun. They shook hands and got ready. Aurora was sitting on the bleachers. The game was going smoothly. The Luz team only needed one point so did them. Luz throws the ball.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Amity catch." Luz yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity almost caught the ball so Boscha tackled her and got the ball. There was a pop when Amity hit the ground that caught Luz, Willow, and Aurora's attention. They rush toward her to see if she is ok. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Amity are you ok?" Luz asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea I think but I think my leg is broken ." Amity said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This anger Luz and Aurora but Luz picks Amity up and carries her to the stands. She gently put her down and used a heal glyph to numb the pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that better Amity?" Luz asks with concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea it helps a lot thanks." Amity said while blushing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then they heard an ear piercing roar. They looked back and saw Aurora growling at Boscha and her team.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw is someone mad that Amity got hurt." Boscha said jokingly and teasing his way to Aurora.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His back slowly lit up, made a multi color fire and shot it at Boscha. She barely dodged it and it hit the stand and it blew up everything there. Boscha got mad and shot a couple of fire spells at Aurora all hit. Amity and Luz call Aurora to see if he is ok.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smoke cleared and there was not a scratch on him; he growled louder and opened his mouth to ready another blast. Then he collapsed again. Viney saw this from the building and got Principal Bump fast. As they rushed to the field they saw Aurora changing. His spike, and eyes black mouth dripping the black goop as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity and Luz watch from the side calling Aurora but nothing happens. Aurora took a step forward before Boscha shot a fire spell. Aurora caught it in his mouth and shot it back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boscha don't let Aurora touch you with that black goop." Principal Bump yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok." Boscha responds with a thumbs up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Principal Bump, you know what happened to Aurora?" Luz and Amity ask with worried eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No I don't Viney might. All I know is if a spell cycle touches that goop it feels like something bit and rip your bile out of your chest." Bump explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This made their eyes widen as they looked back at Aurora charge at Boscha team. She dodge it but the green hair one didn't. Aurora pounced and placed his two upper hands on hers. Look her dead in the eye and open his mouth ready a blast. Then she started to apologize for what she did and everything Aurora stopped and walked away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He charged again and got Boscha another teammate. She drew a spell circle to blast in his face but a drop of the black goop hit it. It disappeared and she was screaming in pain with her hand over her chest. Luz got up to stop Aurora but her effort did little to nothing to stop him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got off of her after she apologized and his eye darted to Boscha. He growled at her as she cast a binding spell on Aurora which got him. But he easily ripped it apart then he charged Boscha. She managed to turn around before she got pounce from behind. Then a sharp pain appeared on Boscha's left shoulder and she screamed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora had bitten down on her shoulder this made everyone froze with fear and disbelief. </span>
  <span>Boscha started to apologize but it didn't work every time she did he bit harder and harder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are we going to do to get Aurora off of her." Viney asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can get all the teachers to help." Principal Bump said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Aurora's attention focused on Viney who had her hand on Amity's wound. Aurora let go of Boscha and roared and slowly walked toward Viney. This caught everyone's attention Willow used all her magic to hold Aurora back. But somehow he was dragging the plants through the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have an idea but you have to trust me Viney." Amity said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it?" Viney asks nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well you gonna be like bait to lure him close enough." Amity explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What!" Viney yelled and placed a hand on Amity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora saw that and let out a roar before charging. Viney was frozen by fear when he pounced toward her. Someone grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down. It was Luz. Aurora landed right in front of Amity who quickly hugged Aurora and Luz joined. Aurora, still trying to get to Viney, stops when he hears Amity hiss in pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora looked at Amity and saw tears in her eyes; he slowly turned around to have a look at his mom. Luz and Amity place their hand on Aurora's cheek then his eyes slowly turn back. Where the black goop was now tears, his spike lightly glowed. There was no black goop on him; he just melted to his mom's touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aurora, what happened to you?" Amity asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora gave a confused look and looked around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't remember, do you." Luz asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a small coo to confirm her answer. They hugged him again but he took all of his four arms and hugged his moms back. They stay like this for a while until Amity hiss in pain again. This caused Aurora and Luz to look at her with concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Amity are you ok?" Luz asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea it's just my leg hurt is all." Amity responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz then swiftly and carefully picked Amity up and headed to the healers. Aurora stayed behind to relax a little and saw Boscha on the ground with tears. He got up and walked toward her. He got next to her head and let a gentle growl. She tries to smack him away but just cries in pain from her movement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora saw the wound and got sick from the sight then he stood above Boscha. He took his two back arms and gently grabbed Boscha. The left wrap around her chest and the right around her waist. He gently kept pulling her up until he felt her against his chest. He started to walk towards where Viney was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Viney saw Aurora walking toward her and she hid behind Principal Bump. Aurora stood in front of Bump and let out a small growl. Principal Bump moved away from in front of Viney and let Aurora closer. He let a low growl and Viney jump a little before she started to walk away Aurora bit her shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This caused Viney to look at Aurora and let go of the shirt and sit. Viney saw Boscha hold tightly against his chest then it hit her. Aurora must feel sorry for whatever happens so he wants to help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aurora will you let me help?" Viney ask</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and he lay on his side with her wound upwards. Viney singh and started to treat the wound. She looked at Aurora who was napping. She pat Aurora's face in hope to wake him up but he just moves toward the touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This made Viney happy and Boscha wound was all treated then she turned to Aurora. She examined him and saw his muscles were all tight like every touch made him whimper. She draws a healing spell on Aurora's arms to see if it works to let go of Boscha and get the pain off his muscles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a while but it worked. He let go of Boscha who was asleep as well. Viney giggled and continued to heal Aurora then Luz came back and saw what Vieny was doing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Viney what are you doing?" Luz asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shhh." Viney responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz stopped and looked at Aurora. He was sleeping with Boscha in his arms. Luz aw at the sight and sat next to Viney petting Aurora. About an hour later Viney was done treating Aurora Amity was back with a cast on her leg. She was asleep on Luz's shoulder who was running her finger through Amity hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora woke up feeling refreshed. He looked around and saw Luz and Amity cuddling. Saw Viney treating his wounds and saw Boscha still past out in his arms. He gave a low growl to get everyone's attention. It made Luz and Viney up a little. Aurora tried to get up and just quickly fell down due to intense pain in his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This made Luz nearly jump up to check on him before she could Amity hug her tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viney laughed at Luz from her red face. Luz started to stutter word before she took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aurora, are you ok? What's wrong?" Luz asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora used his tail and tapped the center of his back which made him whimper from the pain. His whimper made Boshca wake up. She sits up stiffly and stretches. She looked around and saw she was being held by Viney and Aurora.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora nudged Boscha which caused her to turn and look at him. She froze in fear, not moving Aurora open his mouth and gave Boscha a lick on the forehead. Then he lay his head back down whimpering in pain. Boscha stood up and looked at her left shoulder. It was healing then she looked toward everyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where is everyone?" Boscha asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well Willow went back to class, Principal Bump headed back to his office, and your team left a moment ago to go change." Viney and Luz inform Boscha while she is out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok one more question." Boscha said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes?" Luz responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why was I past out in Aurora arms?" Boscha asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know actually. When I got back after taking Amity to the healer you were just there asleep." Luz responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know why." Viney said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Boscha's attention went from Luz and Amity to Viney.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How did I?" Boscha asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aurora walked over to you while you were still in pain. He growled to let you know he was by you. You try to swipe him away but the pain was too much so you passed out. He uses his two back arms to gently pick you up and bring you here." Viney explains everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Boscha's eyes widened then looked at Aurora who was still in pain. Boscha apologized to luz and Amity then she knelt down and hugged Aurora softly which made him glow. Boscha got up and headed to the changing room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>About another half an hour had passed and Principal Bump came to check on everyone. He saw Luz and Amity Asleep and each other's shoulders and Viney rested on Aurora's side. Bump chuckled a little and woke everyone up and sent them home for the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora got up after Viney and walked to Luz and Amity and gently picked them up and placed them on his back. Then he started to walk home before Luz woke up and asked him to stop. Luz got down and gave Amity a kiss on her forehead. This woke her up with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are we doing Luz?" Amity asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well Principal Bump sent us and Viney home early and I thought why not a date." Luz said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This made Amity blush and smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I will love that." Amity said with a kiss to Luz's head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That made Luz blush and hug Amity. Amity tries to get up from Aurora but the pain from her leg stops her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have a idea." Luz said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it Luz?" Amity said questionly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knelt down and asked Aurora if he can carry Amity. He nodded and purr. They headed toward the market Amity is holding Luz's hand as they wander around. An emperor coven saw Luz and started to walk to her but stopped when he saw Aurora. He froze and took a photo of it and headed back into his patrol.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spent hours walking and talking to each other then something caught Luz eye. She looked at Amity and Aurora and smiled. She headed to the stand and asked for 3 bracelets. She paid and headed back to Amity and Aurora and handed them the bracelet. Amity's eyes light up as she puts it on and Aurora seems confused but still happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz and Amity try to put him on but nowhere work then they put it on his left tusk it makes him happy. They started to walk around some more before coming to the edge of town then sit down and watch the sunset. It was dark out and Aurora lifted Luz up like a kitten Amity giggled and pat Aurora. They headed to the owl house where Eda met them at the door and took Luz.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Aurora can you take me home please." Amity asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded his head and headed toward Amity house. As they arrive at the house door Amity tries to get off but flinches from the pain. Aurora quickly but gently pushes Amity back up before knocking on the door. Edric answered the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello who there?" Edric says before opening the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's me, Amity, let me in."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why didn't you just open the door Mittens?" Emira chirps in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well I got a broken leg today that's why." Amity said nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door swings open and the twins standing there shock. Then they notice Aurora and they quickly grab Amity. This causes Aurora to growl and snap at the twins. They drew a spell circle to bind him until Amity yelled stop. Aurora calmed down and the twins got rid of the spell circle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity tap Aurora to walk in. He slowly walked past the twins and lay down in the kitchen. The twins look at Amity with a confused look before helping her off of Aurora. He hiss and growl but then stop when he realizes they are her family. The twins placed Amity in a chair and gave her tonight's dinner. As she eats the twins sit across from her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So Mittens what is that creature there?" Emira pointed to Aurora.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea we never saw anything like it." Edric said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know what species he is but all I know is it hatched from the egg Luz had." Amity explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Amity explains what happens toward the egg and after. When Amity started to explain how it hatched she got a red blush fast. The twins notice this and start to tease her about her and Luz. This causes Aurora to get up and pounce the twins without them noticing what happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity laughed and took a video of them and sent it to Luz. Aurora got off of them and walked by Amity and rub his head in her lap. She started to pet him and he started to purr. The twins took Mittens phone and read her text to Luz. Then a smile hop on their face and they hug Amity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good job Mittens you hook up with Luz finally." Emira said while hugging Amity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea I was wondering how long it will take." Edric said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait how long have you guys been dating!?" The twins said in unison.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity blush and not saying anything toward the twins. Then a knock at the door traveled to all their ears. The twins face went pale and told Amity to go to her room and take her creature with her. Before she can ask why Aurora picked Amity up like a kitten and took her to her room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat at the bed and listening she heard her parents were not happy. They ask the twins where their sister is, they said in her room. They called her out of her room. Aurora was about to follow Amity until she stopped him. She answered her parents and they saw the cast and asked about what happened and she said a grudgby match.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They nodded and told her to take a seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok Amity, we have something to talk to you about." Amity mom said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok what is it I was studying?" Amity responded</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"On the night of Grom your father cast a watching eye to see if you have won." Amity mom explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity went pale but before she could say anything her father cut in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I saw that you won but you also had that human laying on your shoulder resting." Amity's father said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can explain why she was." Amity said nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok what is it then." Amity mom and dad said in unison.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She helped me beat Grom close to the end and got injured and I heal her but she was out cold." Amity lies to her parents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok but one more question are you her friend." Amity mom asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes why?" Amity said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well we want you to cut your relationship with her. If we ever see or hear you even look at her we will take care of it." Amity mom said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want to Luz really help me out a lot." Amity said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't talk back, Amity do it tomorrow or we will make her hurt." Amity's father said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity went pale and said yes dad and headed to her room. When she entered Aurora was sitting waiting for her. She walked past him and sat on the bed crying. Aurora tries to comfort her but she pushes him away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have to break up with Luz tomorrow." She mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora heard her say that and he got smad (sad/mad) he pushed Amity to get her attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him and saw him growling and chirping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shh Aurora my parents will hear you." Said Amity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't stop, then he bit her shirt softly and pulled. She tugged it away and looked at his action. She saw his eyes telling her not to. She knelt down and held Aurora's face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have to Aurora if I don't my parents will do something bad to her." Amity explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This got Aurora even more smad he got louder and bounced. Amity's parents heard this and asked Amity what it was. She said a book fell and she put pressure on her leg. She then looked at Aurora who had tears in his eyes. Amity said she had to then start to head to bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora let out a huge roar that shook the house and started to tear up Amity's room. Amity tried to calm him down but there was a knock at the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Amity what's going on in there?" Her dad said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to open the door but Aurora uses plant magic to hold it shut. Then Aurora whimpered in pain and his chest started to glow. The two small orbs that were in him from birth came out and fell. Aurora's color became more faded and looked pale. Amity tries to touch him but he flinches. He ran towards the window and tried to crawl out but failed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he placed all four of his hands on the wall and started to push. Then the door got bash down and her parents looked and saw Aurora. They drew a spell circle but then Amity wall came tumbling down. Aurora looked back at Amity who was in tears. She called Aurora but he roared then a boiling rain started to happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped outside and ran toward the forest in the dark of night. Amity was in tears and being comforted by her siblings. While her parents look where the creature went.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Author rabidtime</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amity's parents let out a sigh and started to walk out of the room before they saw what Edric and Erima was doing. They stopped and gave an unpleasant look towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you two doing?” Odalia asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Comforting our baby sister.” Twins said in a snappy voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This causes their mother's eyes to widen in disbelief and she reaches out to pull them away from Amity. Emira smacks her hand away and continues to comfort the broken little girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you hit me, Emira!” Odalia said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare I, really!?” Emira yelled at her mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two broke our sister's dream just because you could not accept any difference!” Emira yelled with venom in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odalia’s eyes widened with disbelief and anger as she was about to yell at the twins before she was cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don't know how much pain and suffering you brought to her, do you!?” Edric said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Alador asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think that creature can easily get in here and escape, hmm? And not hurt anyone!?” Edric raised his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, why do you say that?” Alador asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amity brought it here. That creature carried her here and protected her as well. THAT CREATURE WAS LIKE HER SON!” Edric yelled out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This shocks both of their parents but before they could question how and why, Emira chimed in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two remember that boulder no one can ever move, not even the emperor himself?" Emira asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but why does this involve anything!?” Odalia yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That human, no, Amity’s girlfriend was the one that picked it up. The thing is that it was no rock, it was an egg.” Emira explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both parents took a step back when Emira took a step forward. Their eyes widen with confusion and anger at the same time. They were about to ask how they knew about this but before they could speak both the twins used a binding spell on their parents. This angered the mother, she was struggling to get out while yelling, she went quiet when Amity stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to know how it was possible?” Amity said with tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?” Alador asks quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity kneels down and shows him the two orbs that have yellow and mint green colors in them. His eyes widened at the sight and he wanted to ask how and what those things have anything to do with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These orbs came out of Luz’s and my chest when the egg hatched, then they went into that creature.”Amity explained with tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alador's ears began to droop down before he could ask why she didn't tell him how she felt, Odalia yelled at Amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! How pathetic, a human loves you that much!” Amity mom yelled out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity began to break again at that thought and the twins tried to comfort her but failed to. She gave her mom a glare and smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what mother?” Amity said in a cold voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know she loves me more than you and actually cares for my well being. She cares that I'm happy and safe, while all you care about is fame and the family name.” Amity said with venom in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odalia’s face went pale and she looked at her husband for help but his eyes were full of tears. Her focus returned to Amity but before she could say anything to her, she was cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not going to be a Blight if this is what it meant! I'm gonna be a Noceda because she is my world and I will not give it up for anything!!” Amity said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then one of the orbs started to glow and float, which caught everyone's attention. As it went into Amity's chest she let out a sigh and her normal hair color came back. This took everyone by surprise, the orbs half visible in Amity's chest glowing softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do, Amity!?” Odalia yelled at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did nothing but realize I can choose my own path.” Amity said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity drew a sleep spell and used it on her parents. She let out a sigh and started packing her stuff, then her gaze fell on her sibling with tears in their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Amity asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are coming with you.” Emira said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea you aren't gonna leave us that easily!” Edric chimed in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Amity smile and continue to pack up, her siblings did as well. They all meet up at the mansion’s front door before opening it. The twins drew a spell circle to make a forcefield, protecting them from the rain. Amity called out a small abomination to carry her but before it can do that, Emira quickly picks her up and asks which way to go. She pointed towards the owl house and they made their way there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walk toward the owl house, Amity starts to cry again and Emira tries to comfort her little sister. She succeeded a little, and when they looked up they saw the outline of the owl house, so they picked up the pace a little. Hooty saw the three and started to stretch out to meet them when a drop of boiling rain hit his head. He instantly went back into the door before he opened up and stretched to the kitchen where Eda was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eda~ you have guests hoot!.” Hooty said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know who they are by any chance?” Eda asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of them looks like Amity but she has brown hair the other two look almost identical with green hair.” Hooty explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, let me go greet them.” Eda said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda got up and headed to the door, When she got there the three siblings were waiting for her. Eda looked at them and headed to greet them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, you three. What brings you kids here?” Eda asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked them over and looked around again, something felt way off. Then it hit her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey kiddos, where is Aurora?” Eda asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity’s ears went down and she started to cry again. The twins tried to comfort her but couldn't. Eda notices this then motion for them to come in. The twins nodded their heads and came inside. Eda took a look at Amity, she looked broken but she couldn’t figure out why. She shook her head and asked Emira to take her to Luz’s room, 3rd door on the right. She nodded and headed to Luz’s room leaving Edric with Eda alone. Eda motioned for him to sit and wait until his sisters came back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emira slowly opened the door to Luz’s room and noticed she was asleep on her right side at the far right of her sleeping bag. Emira placed Amity in front of Luz. Before she headed out, she waved her sister a goodbye and left. Amity was left in front of Luz, in her mind she thought to herself what would happen to them, then she started to tear up. Suddenly Luz's arm wrapped around Amity's waist and brought her closer to her. Amity blushed hard at this sudden action then she slowly fell asleep in her girlfriend's arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in the living room, both the twins sat on the couch in front of the owl lady herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok kiddos, what happened to Amity and Aurora?” Eda asks seriously with worry in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know the story about Amity, but not Aurora sadly.” Emira said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda nodded and sat back, waiting for them to explain what happened to Amity at least so she knew half the story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amity came home on his back. We tried to take her but he wouldn’t let us.” Emira explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then after a bit, we teased her about Luz then he pounced on me and Emira.” Edric explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then our parents came home and demanded to talk with Amity.” Emira said with her hand tightening into a fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then they pretty much tried to force her to cut all ties she has with Luz. She was going to because of the threats they said to her.” Edric said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda got mad at this story. She got up and headed outside, after a while the twins heard her ask Hooty for a tree, then a big boom went off. This made the twins jump as Eda walked back inside, her fist was smoking and asked for them to continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Amity walked to her room then soon after, her room came with growls and a roar that shook the mansion.” Emira explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When we got to her room Aurora looked different, like he faded a little before Amity’s wall came down and he ran away.” Edric explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda placed her hand over her mouth in shaking tears slowly build before she wiped them away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok so that’s all you know of the kid and that sounds like that where it ends with Aurora as well. I still want to know what happened to Aurora but that can wait for tomorrow.” Eda said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both the twins nodded then went to explain what happened after that. When they mention the orbs Eda stops them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, the two orbs were in her hands?” Eda asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both twins nodded then said only one of them is half way in her chest like Eda’s gem was. Eda nodded, she almost had the whole story but she called it in for the night. The twins prepared their place for the night, while Eda headed to her room. On the way Eda looked into Luz’s room. She smiled when she saw Amity cuddling with Luz, and she saw the orb in her chest flashing like a heartbeat. She then headed to her nest and slept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-THE NEXT MORNING-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz woke up early due to Hooty’s singing. She sat up, stretched and looked around, then her eyes widened when she saw Amity sleeping next to her. Luz stood up and headed to the kitchen to make them some breakfast. When she got downstairs she saw Amity's brother and sister were asleep on the front room floor. She quietly made her way to the kitchen where she found Eda having a cup of apple blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um Eda, why are Amity and the twins here?” Luz asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, they came here last night because something happened at their home.” Eda explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what exactly?” Luz asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't remember or have a full story, let's wait until everybody else wakes up, ok?” Eda said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz starts to cook breakfast. She’s making pancakes for everyone. The first of their guests to wake up was Edric. He headed to the kitchen and saw what she was making. Edric smiled, while Emira came in and waved at Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Luz, what are you doing?” Emira asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Making pancakes for everyone.” Luz said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Is that earth food?" Edric asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz nodded her head, she finished cooking and headed back to her room to wake Amity up. When she got to her room she heard muffled crying, she entered and saw Amity crying softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Amity? What’s the matter?" Luz asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity jumps a little and looks at Luz. She stands up and hugs Luz tightly. Amity was trembling and tears were still running down her cheeks. Luz tries to comfort her. Amity manages to stop crying and trembling, she brings her eyes up to look at Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morning Luz, did I wake you?" Amity asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I was up. I made breakfast for everyone and I came up to wake you." Luz said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity nodded and held Luz’s hand as they walked towards the kitchen to have their breakfast. When they entered, Eda already had everyone's plate ready for them to sit down and eat. After breakfast, they all headed to the living room to talk about what happened yesterday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got to the part about Amity and her parents, she started to cry a little. Luz hugged Amity to comfort her, then she started to tell what happened. When Amity finished her story, Luz herself was tearing up so she hugged Amity for comfort. Amity tense up for a second then hugged her back, that’s when the other orb started to float.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um, Mittens?" Emira said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not right now, Em." Amity said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But the other orb is floating." Edric said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" Amity said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity and Luz look at the orb before it floats to Luz, then it halfway enters her chest like Amity’s orb did. Then the orbs started to glow to the beat of their hearts this made them both chuckle then hug. When they hug the orbs glow brighter that caught everyone's attention. They sat up and kissed, then looked into each other's eyes and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-A WEEK LATER-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity and her siblings are now official members of the owl house. Amity and Luz spent every evening searching for Aurora in hopes of finding him. They asked people if they’ve seen him, they got some leads but never enough. Then one day after their search, they heard Hooty yell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hooty, what’s going on!?" Eda asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A giant demon that looks like King just jumped on the road!" Hooty yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What!? What color was it?" Amity asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It’s color is grayish black with a silver thing on its left tusk!" Hooty said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity immediately got up and opened the door, looking around she saw the tip of its tail disappear in the woods. She began to tear up and start running after it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Amity, what is it?" Luz asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's Aurora!" Amity responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz got up and looked around and it caught her eyes. A bright shine hit her eye, it was Aurora's bracelet on the ground. Then both Amity and Luz gave chase into the woods after Aurora. As Eda walked outside, the Emperor’s guards showed up with Lilith.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Edalyn, came quietly now sister." Lilith asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww, I don't have time for this!" Eda said angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda summoned Owlbert and cast a huge fireball that took half of the guards out. Lilith dodge it and use a binding spell on Eda. Eda got caught in it and started to get dragged away before a fire ball hit the spell and released Eda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who did that!?" Lilith asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We did." The twins said as they walked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Both of you, inside. NOW." Eda said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, we’re not gonna let you get captured, you’re like Luz’s mom here!" Emira said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yea, and if you just disappeared without Luz knowing, she will be upset and Amity would, too." Edric added on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Eda chuckle then wipe away her tears. "Ok you two can help, but Lilith is mine." Eda said. The twins nodded their heads then started their attack on the guards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Back to Luz and Amity.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aurora!" Amity yelled while running after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Amity, wait up!" Luz said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity stops and walks to Luz to help her, then they look around for clues to find Aurora. They had no clue as to where he went; they sigh and hugged. Then a loud boom went off, they looked to where the owl house was and saw smoke rising there. They looked at each other then started to run back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrived they saw Eda, Edric, and Emira all in a binding spell being carried off. Amity summons an abomination to attack while Luz uses a plant glyph to summon vines to grab everyone. Lilith turned around, only to get hit by the abomination. This made her stumble and look at the two with anger. ‘Why is everyone getting in my way!?’ Lilith thought to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then zipped past the abomination, and knocked out Amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Amity!" Luz yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then summons a huge vine to restrain the coven leader and attack her with fire glyphs. Lilith had problems dodging it all but she got to Luz and trapped her in a bubble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's enough from you, human." Lilith said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you doing this!?" Luz asks with tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm doing this for Eda to heal her." Lilith said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz was shocked by this. She could not believe Lilith actually said that. Before Luz could say anything else, a huge roar that shook both the ground and the woods boomed out. Lilith covered her ears from the sound, then she looked up at the forest line and saw two giant brown/golden eyes staring right at her, bellowing. She summons her staff and more guards appear to help her in this battle. Then Emperor Belos manifested in front of Lilith and glared at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I told you not to be late.” Belos said coldly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Author rabidtime</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Editor tol-critter</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey want to thanks tol-critter for helping me edit this she is also helping me edit some old chapter so if you want reread the old chapters if you want please check out our tumblr as well The Egg will be posted on Fridays from now on ok I have two other stories please vote under my post I did on tumblr which everyone has more vote that the one ill post on Mondays ok hope you enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Reconnection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry I dident post on Friday had some problems with me and just last night my pet baby Bob had to be put down and im not 100% here ok 10 is already done just need to post it hope you guys and gals enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith's eyes widened, then she quickly kneel down infront of Emperor Belos, the guards did as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emperor Belos, I apologize for being late. We have captured Edalyn but the Blight siblings and the human kept interfering.” Lilith said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Very well. Where is the human, Lilith? I will like a word with her.” Belos said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is in a bubble, my Emperor.” Lilith said as she brought Luz closer to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz fell in the bubble due to the sudden jerk as she was pulled in front of Emperor Belos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, human.” Belos said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz is filled with anger, she tried to punch him only to hit the bubble. Her eyes are filled with hate and anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want from me, Belos?” Luz said coldly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith’s head perked up at what she just heard but Emperor Belos wasn't fazed. He lifted his hand up and dispelled Lilith’s bubble. Luz fell to the ground. She got up quickly and used an ice glyph on Belos. He dodged it, and with a swipe of a hand Luz was frozen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such promise, such potential.” Emperor Belos said as he walked around Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So help me Belos, if you hurt her I’ll kill you!” Eda yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I wont hurt her, as long as she cooperates.” Emperor Belos said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belos lifted his hand and brought Luz closer to him. Luz’s eyes widened but still filled with murderous intention. Belos tld Lilith to cast a sleep spell on Edalyn and the Blight siblings. Lilith nodded and cast a spell on them that they are out cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Human, I want you to join the Emperor Coven and I want the portal to the human realm.” Emperor Belos said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!? Why would I do any of that, it’s my home you’re talking about here.” Luz said coldly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it wrong, I don't intend on going to the human realm, I just need the portal itself and you are powerful. The titan told me to spare you.” Belos said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz's eyes widened again. She looked down, then she looked at her mentor, the twins, and her girlfriend. Luz sighed then shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not gonna join you and hurt my family I made here and you hurt tons of people. I don't want to do that.” Luz said with tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A pity really, I was hoping you’ll come easily.” Belos said coldly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then took his hand and swung it to the left. Luz flew into a tree and hit it so hard that there was a pop. She screamed from the pain and this woke Amity up. When she looked up she saw Luz in front of a tree holding her left arm in pain. Amity's eyes widened when she saw Emperor Belos slowly walking towards Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz!” Amity yelled as she tried to get free from the binding spell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz looked up and saw Amity struggling to get free, she then tried to stand up only to be forced back down. Belos held his hand up, glowing red with sparks. Luz’s eyes widened before a jolt of pain went through her body. Luz screamed in pain again. Amity’s eyes began to tear up and she struggled harder to get free. Belos then picks up Luz, making her float in front of him. Luz was holding her left arm and curled in a ball from the pain, tears running down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want to join easily, I can always make you.” Belos said in a cold, threatening voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz eyes widen but she still shakes her head at Belos. Belos sigh then grabbed Luz's face, Amity's eyes widened from the sight and she tried to get up to help Luz. Then Luz began to scream in pain again. Amity looked up and saw Belos hand was sparking on Luz's face. Luz was in pain and she could do nothing to help, then she remembered something. Amity let out a long howl, wavering with sobs. Emperor Belos looked back and saw Amity who was howling then his eyes lit up, which lifted Amity up and brought her to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing, Amity?” Belos ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trying to save Luz.” Amity said hopefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belos began to chuckle, then he placed both Luz and Amity down. He waved his hand which freed both of them. Amity quickly got to Luz's side to see if she was ok, she wasn't. Her left arm is broken, and where Belos had his hand left small burn marks. Amity stared at Belos with the same expression Luz had before, then she looked back at Luz. She was barely awake, then Amity brought her into a tight hug. She released the hug and looked Luz in the eye who was filled with tears from the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz you need to howl so we can save this place!” Amity said to Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz didn't even move from her spot, she just kept crying. Amity saw how broken she was now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz, please! Call Starlight so he can help us...” Amity said while holding Luz's cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz's eyes flickered, then she blinks. Luz nodded and managed to pull her right hand by her mouth to let out a loud howl. After a moment, Belos then grabs both girls and lifts them up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see that howl did nothing, not surprised.” Belos said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at Luz who was still broken, then he looked at Amity who got tense from the sight. Belos let out a chuckle then he looked back at Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok human, I see I can torture you and everything, but you still won’t join. But what would happen if I tortured your friend here?” Belos ask in a cold voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz's eyes instantly widen with tears, she looks at Amity, then back at Belos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't hurt her, Belos.” Luz said in a cold voice, her eyes matching the tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belos eyes widened then he took a step back. Then he started to chuckle and look back at Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That took me by surprise, maybe that's why the titan wanted me to spare you. He never said anything about this Blight here.” Belos said slowly looking at Amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Luz and say anything, Belos pull Amity closer then he places his hand on her forehead like he did with Luz. Luz eyes widened, she began struggling to get free from the spell, but then from the woods there came light. Lilith saw this then got Emperor Belos attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emperor Belos, sir? There is something coming. "Lilith said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Belos said moving his hand away from Amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned around and saw 21 pairs of eyes staring at him and the rest of the guards. Amity saw them and she smiled and looked at Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They came to help us, Luz, they did come!” Amity said in a happy voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz looks up and smiles, then Belos release the girls by the tree. Belos casted a fireball that hit the middle pair of eyes which didn’t even faze it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Starlight, beat up the Emperor’s coven, please!” Luz yelled out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the whole woods are filled with howls. Then 16 elemental wolves came out, attacking all the guards and Lilith. Belos saw this and dodged the wolves as he approached the girls, then he heard a low growl coming from behind him. He turned around only to receive a rock paw to the side. He slammed against the house then looked at what hit him. It was the alpha bigger than the normal alpha with dark purple stones, crystal going down its back, but on his forehead a light glyph is carved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Starlight!” Luz yelled with tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elemental wolf alpha turned and looked at Luz, then his tail began to wag. He got close to Luz to let her pet him, then he looked back at Belos. He wasn't by the house he was walking to the woods. Starlight howled and 4 medium wolves appeared. They look at the guards then their backs glow and 3 crystals appear from each crystal, and 3 spells are casted. They homed onto their targets and when they hit it binded them. Belos got mad at this battle and started to cast a giant spell. It knocks out half of the wolves and the guards. Starlight started to attack Lilith but she got away from him. Belos is now only a couple of steps away from the girls, but before he could cast a spell, the ground between him and the girls is split apart. He fell back then quickly looked at the ground, then one of the guards yelled in pain. He looked back and his eyes widened. A giant beast just killed one of the guards and ate him, then it looked at Belos with its golden-brown eyes. Then a loud pop was heard and Belos fell to the ground with his hand over his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emperor Belos!” Lilith yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cast a spell that made Starlight flinch then she quickly got to Belos’ side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the matter, Emperor Belos?” Lilith ask</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw blood on the ground and looked up. The golden-brown eye beast was in front of them. She starts to cast a spell but then Belos orders a retreat. This made Lilith's eyes widen but she didn't ask, just like that all the guards were gone. Luz looked up from Amity, then she began to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did we win?” Luz asked weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes we did, and it’s all thanks to Starlight.” Amity said, giving Luz a kiss on her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orbs started to pulse, the glow that got their attention then they heard a loud stomp. They look over at the source then their eyes widen. Tears began to come down their cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aurora?” Both said in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aurora slowly walks out of the woods, his color is more silver, his spikes have grown and he's older but his eyes stayed the same. Amity went and walked towards him, his eye went silted and he snapped at Amity. She fell to the ground, her eyes full of fear and confusion. The sound of the snap finally woke up Eda and the twins. When they looked up, they saw Aurora growling at Amity and Luz. Owlbert quickly freed them and they got up and walked towards Aurora. He saw this then also snapped at them, they froze on the spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aurora, what's going on with you!?” Luz asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aurora looks at her, roared and bounces around. Amity’s eyes widen at how he reacts. She turned and looked at Luz. She told her how he reacted that night and that made Luz’s eyes widen. Amity started to walk towards Luz but then Aurora snapped at her again, this time a bit too close. Eda casted a sleep spell that just bounced off of Aurora, this shocked everyone. Then a howl came from the right. Starlight has pounced on Aurora’s right side and bit down on his neck. Aurora let out a roar and thrash around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Luz yelled with tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity quickly got to Luz, lifted her up and brought her to Eda. Eda looked at Luz's wounds and started to heal them, then a boom rang out. They look and Aurora has knocked Starlight off of him. Aurora looked at Starlight, his eyes went silted and he bit down on Starlight’s back, he yelped at the pain. Aurora lifted him up and started to smash him around on the ground. Aurora then threw Starlight in front of the house. Luz began to cry from the sight, Starlight was badly injured by Aurora. The rest of the pack surrounds Aurora, he looks around and growls then he pushes up into a bipedal stance, using his tail to balance. He was standing on his back legs all four arms on defence as he slowly spun around. A wolf attacks, Aurora quickly turns and slashes the wolf in half. This made the others back down. Aurora got down and slowly headed toward Starlight to finish him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aurora please, stop! What happened to you!?” Luz yelled with tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time it was different, Aurora stopped a bit before he attacked again. Then the orb in Luz's chest floated out, glowing. Aurora saw this and swiped at it, his effort did nothing, then the orb went into his chest. His colors came back a little, he looked around and saw Luz. His eyes widened and he cooed. Amity held Luz's hand and hugged her. Aurora, eyes went silted again then he started to walk toward them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aurora, what wrong?” Luz asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He roared then started to walk faster while growling, his eyes fixed on Amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz, it might be me.” Amity whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, why?” Luz asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The night, remember? He doesn't know about what happened after he ran away.” Amity said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz eyes widened with tears. She yelled at Aurora again for him to stop, which he did. He looked at Luz with wondering eyes. Luz got up and walked towards Aurora. He moved his head down and met his mom. She petted him then said sorry. Aurora's eyes widened as he tried to take a step but his limbs were wrapped around by vines. Amity then walks behind Luz, then looks at Aurora. His eyes silted once again, then roared as he thrash around to get free. Amity gave Aurora a hug around his chest then he stopped then looked at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry Aurora, I never intended to hurt you. I was scared that my parents will hurt you and Luz. I wasn't thinking clearly and I'm sorry.” Amity said with tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orb in Amity's chest started to glow and floated back into his chest, and his colors fully came back. He looked at both his moms and tears started to leak from his eyes. He lay down, covered his face with his two front hands and started to cry, Luz and Amity were there to comfort him. Luz motioned everyone to come and see him. When they got closer, Aurora head perked up, gently grabbed Luz and Amity, and growled at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aurora you know them, they are your family.” Luz and Amity said while hugging him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aurora's eyes widen with more tears then he grabs the rest of his family and brings all of them into a big hug. Eda got out and stretched from the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok what happened here is crazy for one. Two, you saw how Belos reacted when he saw Aurora.” Luz said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea it was like what principal Bump said what happened to him when he touched the black goop.” Amity said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was like that, but he still did magic and Aurora didn't have that black goop on him.” Luz said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok I don't know what you two are talking about, but let's make dinner first, alright?” Eda said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are gonna call all the teachers and your friends to meet here for dinner, and to call off the search.” The twins said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aurora’s head perked up, he had a worried look on his face both Amity and Luz saw it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aurora what wrong, are you afraid to hurt them?” Luz asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aurora nodded his head then laid back down. This shocked everyone, then they pet him one more time his spikes glowed and his scales reflect the glow. Luz and Amity headed inside to start making dinner. The twins made calls to all of the teachers and friends for a group meeting while Eda headed upstairs to find out more about Aurora. Aurora headed to the back door which leads to the kitchen, laid his head down and watched his mom's cook. Then he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He got up and started to cough. This caught everyone's attention and went to check on him. Tears were running down his face and his mouth was drooling. He saw everyone and he turned his head towards the woods. Eda told everyone to go inside and they did. Eda got closer to Aurora's face then patted his left cheek. Aurora finally puked whatever it was. When he looked down his eyes widened, tears started to run down his cheeks, he clinched his mouth shut and started to shake his head. Eda looked at what it was, then her eyes widened and she looked at Aurora who was having something like a panic attack. She grabbed one of his hands and slowly walked him towards the house. She lay him down then cast a sleep spell on him, then he slowly dozed off to a sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eda, what was wrong with Aurora?” Luz asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not going to tell you and you better not go check either, ok Luz?” Eda said in a stern voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok Eda, I'm just worried for him.” Luz said in a sad voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I told you, it would be bad. I’ll tell your girlfriend what happened but don't go bugging her none stop to tell you, she decides if you should know or not.” Eda said while rubbing her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She motioned Amity to follow her outside and told her. Amity's eyes widened and she covered her mouth then they entered the house again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See why I didn't tell her, kid?” Eda asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity nodded and continued to cook dinner, later the twins entered the kitchen. They managed to start a conversation for about an hour and a half. A few moments later, there was a knock at the front door. Eda got up and opened it where she was greeted by Willow, Gus, Viney, Boscha, and the rest of the school staff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi kiddos, teachers and what not." Eda said while waving her hand in a circle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone entered the living room and the teachers took both the couch and the chair while the kids were on the floor sitting. After a moment, Amity came into the living room carrying plates for everyone. This made Principal Bump confused, he wanted to know where Luz was. Before he could ask, Luz came around the corner carrying a couple of plates. The casted arm made everyone widen their eyes in concern. After everyone got their plates they all sat and ate, then the house shook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was that?" Gus asks in a concerned tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh that? It's nothing, someone just woke up." Eda said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean, just woke up?" Willow asks Eda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Eda can say something Luz and Amity went to check it out, Eda told everyone to continue to eat. Luz and Amity made enough for everyone Eda said while walking upstairs. Luz and Amity got outside to see Aurora sitting with his two front hands holding his face and his other two hugging himself tightly. They walk toward him and can hear him whimpering; they hug the broken Aurora that made him tense up then relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aurora, are you ok?" Luz asks while petting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and looked at his moms with tears in his eyes. This made Luz and Amity concerned, then they heard a sizzle. They looked at the ground where there was the black goop. Their eyes widen and look at Aurora who has no black eyes, mouth, or spikes. This confuses them. Then another drop, they looked at his chest. It was covered in the goop. They asked him to move his arms and he slowly did. They looked at it and it was bad they were confused where it was coming from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aurora, what is this goop?" Amity ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took his hand and poked at her own chest. This confused her very much, then more goop started to come out. Aurora quickly hugs himself again and whimpers. Luz without thinking quickly hugged Aurora on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Luz, what are you doing!?" Amity said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz looked at Amity then Aurora who had worried eyes then looked at herself and saw she was covered in it. Luz’s eyes widened with fear and started to freak out. Aurora grabs Luz and blows on the goop, which turns into a million tiny light spells, like fireflies and all have different colors. This made the girls eye widen then it hit Amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aurora, this is your natural magic isn’t it?" Amity asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aurora shook his head, then nodded, then shrugged, he doesn't know for sure. He lay down so Amity can see and Luz as well. They touch it and their fingers are covered with the goop, then Amity puts some of it onto a nearby flower. It instantly vaporized. This made Amity fear this stuff but it doesn't hurt her or Luz, why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz held a small hand full of it and thought of the light it made, then the goop started to glow. Amity saw this and tried to get Luz away but then the goop turned green. Amity looks at it then touches it. A small drop hit the ground and a tree grew where it hit. This made the girls look at the tree then back at the green goop. Amity then summons a jar to put it in. They look back at Aurora whose chest had no more black goop on it and he was asleep. Luz and Amity went back inside to find everyone talking about what shook the house. After about 30 minutes of talking Eda told everyone to go outside. When they opened the door, they saw Starlight waiting there. All their eyes widen then look at Eda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eda, why is there an alpha elemental wolf waiting for us?" Willow asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh that, he helped us earlier one moment. LUZ!! Come here fast!" Eda yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz came around the corner and saw Starlight. She walked towards him and pet him. She then tapped the glyph that made his body glow. Starlight's tail was wagging and he was panting as everyone got out and stood by him. Luz disappeared from around the corner to get the last surprise, there was a low growl then Luz and Amity came from around the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We like you to meet-" Amity said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-Our son!" Luz said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity blushed then went off on Luz, there was a chuckle from around the corner. Amity looked back and said not another word from you. Luz and Amity walk by Starlight and call him out. Aurora slowly walked out, everyone's eyes widened, then they heard a growl. They looked and saw Starlight growling. Aurora saw this then growled back Starlight gently push Luz and Amity closer to him, which made Aurora snap. He charged at Starlight and bit down on his back and lifted him, and threw him away from everyone. Starlight landed then looked at Aurora who had everyone behind him. Starlight charged and bit down on Aurora's muzzle. He struggled to get Starlight off to fling him, then there was a heavy feeling. Everyone looked up and saw that Aurora’s spikes were glowing. In his mouth was the multi color fire, and Starlight charged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you two stop fighting!?" Luz yelled, running in between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Aurora fire was instantly put out and his spike stopped glowing. Starlight stopped his charge. Both their eyes were fixed on Luz. Amity managed to get beside Luz and hold her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aurora this is Starlight, he is like your older brother ok." Luz said to Aurora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Starlight, this is Aurora, he is like your younger brother." Amity said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment of stillness, Aurora and Starlight walk to each other and bump their foreheads. Aurora gave a low growl while Starlight chuffed. Then they both lower their heads towards Luz and Amity, and they hug them. The girls petted them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you like to tell us what just happened?!" Principal Bump asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh right. Today Aurora came home and he had some problems." Amity said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aurora got up and laid his head down for everyone, their eyes widened then they all hugged him. He started to purr and his spike slightly glowed. Then he whimpered and quickly jerked his head up and got on his side with both his arms hugging himself. Everyone rushed towards him, then Starlight froze by him and whimpered as well. He turned around to let no one get closer to Aurora. Luz's eyes widened from how Starlight behaved, then she looked at Aurora. His chest was once more covered in the black goop, a lot more than before. Luz looked at Amity who had the same expression as she did. Luz and Amity try to get close to Aurora but Starlight refuses to let them pass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Starlight, move! We have to help him." Luz said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We know what’s wrong, sorta. He was like this before he came to meet everyone." Amity said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starlight looks at them then back toward Aurora. Aurora was panting, his claws digging into the side of his chest, then suddenly all his spikes glowed black for a sec. Everyone saw this and had fearful expressions on their faces. The healing track teacher tries to get to Aurora but Starlight growls, then Aurora lets out a weak growl/whimper. Starlight looked back at him and the sound made Starlight begin to tear up, then he let Luz, Amity, and the healing teacher through. They got to Aurora, the ground was covered with the goop already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aurora, are you ok?" Amity asks with tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aurora barley shook his head before a jolt of pain knocked him out. Everyone's eyes widened then they rushed to Aurora, they were snapping and clapping, trying to get a response from him. Aurora moved his head to the sound and whimpers, everyone hugged his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Viney! We need your help." Luz called out with tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viney went to where Luz and Amity were and then she covered her mouth in shock. There was a giant scar on his chest. Around the scar was where most of the goop was coming from. Viney kneels down by the girls then asks them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you two know how he got the scar?" Viney asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls shook there then looked at Viney with tearful eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All we know is that this is like his natural magic somehow." Amity said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made the healing teacher and Viney’s eyes widen then they looked at the goop. They never saw magic acting like this or having the color. They went to touch it but Luz grabbed their hand then shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't touch it, it’s dangerous." Luz manages to say between sobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How so?" Viney asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I put some onto a flower, it instantly vaporized." Amity said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viney pulled her hand away and looked at the goop. She then looks at Amity then she realizes what she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, how did you two manage to touch it?" Viney asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, it just did nothing to me and Luz. But it can change into something else, look." Amity said while grabbing the jar from her pouch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity gave it to Viney whose eyes widened, the goop in the jar was green. She looks at Aurora who seems like have calmed down a little, then back at the jar. Viney then shows it to the healing teacher whose eyes also widen. They look at Luz and Amity and kneeling down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you manage to turn the goop into green?" Viney asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity looked at Luz and slightly shook her, Luz looked up and saw the jar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I picked some of it up and thought about plants and light." Luz said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm... why not try it again?" the healing teacher said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What!?" Viney yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here me out, this goop can change, right? So by placing your hand into it and thinking of healing, it should turn dark blue right?" Healing teacher asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We don't know if it’ll work or not." Amity said while hugging Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well place a hand on the goop that is on Aurora. Healing magic heals both wounds and magic, it should work." Healing teacher said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can try." Luz said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz and Amity place a hand in the goop that was on the ground. Then all the goop started to glow everyone back away from Aurora and saw what was happening. Then the black goop began to turn dark blue and it slowly made its way towards Aurora. When all the goop turns blue Aurora flinches from the comfortable healing. Then all the goop vanished, Aurora's eyes slowly opened up and he lifted his head. He looked at his chest and saw no goop, then he looked at everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aurora!" Luz and Amity yelled while hugging him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He purred and tried to get up, his leg felt wobbly and he fell. Everyone came around him and pet him. He let out a relieved breath and his spikes started to glow brighter than they ever had. Then his chest started to glow as well, this caught everyone's attention and stared at him. 22 small orbs started to float around Aurora and slowly headed towards everyone, and they were scared by this. Luz and Amity hug and look at the orbs, they slowly go half way into their chest and glows. Everyone saw this, then their orbs did the same and they all glowed. Aurora lifted his head up and saw all the orbs, his eyes widened. He smiled and purred, a table appeared by Aurora, they looked and saw Eda was doing this. They all sat at the table and started to talk about what happened. King gasped and jumped onto the table, this got everyone's attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know what species Aurora is!" King said happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone's eyes widen as they look at the tiny demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, tell us." Eda said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok ok. He is a True Demon species, one of the most powerful demons and highly unstable." King explained reading from his book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How is that possible!? They went extinct hundreds of years ago!" the beast keeping teacher said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how, but what happened today and how he acted, matches the texts and he looks like the illustration as well!" King said, turning his book around to show everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes widen as they read and look at the image of what they would have looked like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But there's one thing I can't figure out. True demons don't have magic, but he does." King said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beast teacher nodded her head and something caught her eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey King, what does this say?" She pointed to a small note in the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I'll read it. One day, an egg will hatch to bring two people together. For that bond will bring peace. But if  broken, only chaos will follow. The egg is the son of a True Demon and the-" King read out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the book caught on fire and burned to ashes, everyone's eyes widened at this. Then they looked at Luz and Amity who were asleep in each other's arms. Everyone giggles, Eda gets up and walks towards them when she touches Luz and Amity's shoulders. Aurora got up and walked behind her, Eda moved and Aurora picked them up. He lay down and gently lay them on his back then a cover appeared to cover them up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww, that’s cute." Viney said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha got up and walked toward Aurora who looked at her then smiled. Aurora quickly grabs Boscha with his hand and grabs Willow with his tail. He placed them behind his front right arm but in front of his back right arm. Then a cover also appeared around them both Bosha and Willow was blushing then they slowly fell asleep. Then Aurora looks at Viney and Emira then smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Aurora. Don’t you dare-" Viney said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He giggled before he grabbed them and placed them on his side they got cover up to before they fell asleep. Everyone's eyes widen as they watch the 6 of them sleep in each other's presence. Then a cool breeze came. Aurora felt it and his skin turn slightly red and heat was coming off of him. The 6 of them nuzzle closer to each other and towards Aurora. He smiles and lays his head down and wraps his tail around all of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-AFTER TWO HOURS-</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the teachers went home, Aurora still had the kids with him and Starlight laid by him on his left. Eda got up and stretched and was heading inside before she got picked up with King. Aurora had picked them up like kittens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aurora, put me down!" Eda said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aurora just put them in front of his right arm and laid his head down. Eda sighs and lays down and King nuzzles close to Aurora and Eda. A cover appeared again and covered them up, then Hooty came over and laid on Aurora's head. This causes him to giggle, then he closes his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Night, Aurora." Eda said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aurora purrs in response and the whole owl house family fell asleep. At Belos’ castle, he was pacing back and forward and he was angry at what happened today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sire." Lilith said while kneeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes Lilith?" Belos said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We might have found out what that beast is, sire." Lilith said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then tell me." Belos ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"From a book, it says it's the son from the titan, sire. Before we can figure out more about that, the book went up in flames." Lilith informs Belos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... So that's why I nearly died today. The titan was happy to see his son had finally come into this world." Belos said while looking at the heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked towards his throne and sat down, then an idea came into his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tomorrow, Lilith, we will capture the titan’s son and use him to capture the rest of the wild witch. He shall bring the Day of Unity upon us." Belos said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, lord Belos." Lilith said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now get some rest, we have a titan’s spawn to capture tomorrow." Belos said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, lord Belos." Lilith got up and headed to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belos took off his mask, looked at the titan's heart and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Day of Unity is upon us." Belos said as he walked towards his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there was only silence on the Boiling Isle.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Author rabidtime</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Editor tol-critter</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Aurora’s Special Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter has tol-critter in it ok its because of all the help she been doing for me hope you like this chapter we are getting close to the goal for a sequel of this story only 9 kudos is left hope you like the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the next morning, the sun slowly creeped up in the sky and its rays touched Luz's eyes. Her eyes slowly flutter open, then she sits up and looks around. Her eyes widened when she realized she was outside. She looked at the door and saw Edric sitting there, drinking something. Luz tried to stand up but something tightened around her waist. She looked down and saw her girlfriend hugging her. Luz smiles and tries to use her left hand to gently run her hand through her hair but jerked at the pain. Edric saw this and waved, then Luz waved back with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Edric, where are we and why are we outside?” Luz asks, Edric shrugs his shoulders and looks at Luz. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I don't know what happened but you, Mittens, Boscha, Willow, Emira, Viney, Eda, and King are all asleep on Aurora.” Luz's eyes widened. She looked around and saw Aurora’s spikes and she felt his gentle and relaxing breathing. Then Luz got pulled down and she yelped, Amity had brought her closer to her chest with her arms wrapped tightly around Luz. Edric got on Aurora's back and saw what happened to Luz, he giggled and said “You stuck?” Luz was barely able to nod before Amity hugged tighter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Edric left them and headed back inside, then Luz heard a loud yawn and she saw Starlight stand up by Aurora's left side and look towards the woods, walk into it and disappear. Luz’s eyelids started to get heavy and she was brought to sleep by the comfort of Amity snuggling with her. After an hour, Boscha woke up and looked around, she smiled when she looked at Willow. She kissed Willow's forehead which woke her up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, Willow.” Boscha said with a smile. Willow smiled back and sat up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we Boscha?” Willow asks, Boscha looks around and her eyes widen as she remembers where they fell asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are at the Owl House, and we slept together on Aurora.” Boscha said with a blush on her face. Willow darted up and looked around, her gaze fell on Edric, Eda, and King at the door. “Morning Eda, King, and Edric.” Willow said while walking towards them, they all look at her and Boscha, and wave back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How was your sleep kiddo?” Eda asked us, “It was one of the best I had.” Boscha said which made Willow blush. “Where is everyone else, it’s not like Luz to sleep in?” Willow asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Edric pointed towards Aurora and smiled. Willow and Boscha look there and their eyes widen, Luz and Amity are cuddling on his back, Emira and Viney are as well, and Hooty is all tangled up in Aurora’s horns, for some reason. Everyone giggled at this, then Emira and Viney started to wake up from the sound. They look at each other and place their foreheads together. They pull apart when someone starts to laugh. Emira looked back at Edric who was laughing while recording it. Emira started to chase Edric around, trying to get the scroll.All of them laughed, then Viney joined the group.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, today is all about Aurora so let's get the stuff.” Eda said with a smile, everyone look at Aurora then back at Eda. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok but who has the list we need, to get what we need?” Willow asks, Eda opens her mouth then shuts it, then looks at Luz. Everyone looked towards Luz and saw her waving her right hand in the air. Everyone giggled again and headed toward Aurora. Eda snaps her fingers by his ear and his eyes slowly open. He looks around and smiles </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Aurora, is it ok if we get Luz and Amity down?” Eda asked. Aurora let out a purr to confirm it, Eda then drew a spell circle that lifted Luz and Amity down towards them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When everyone looked at them their eyes widened. Luz was stuck in Amity’s grip. Luz smiles and asks for help. Everyone tries to wake up Amity but she just pulls Luz in tighter, they stop, then Luz’s face lit up with an idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask Aurora if he can wake Amity up?” Luz asks Eda, Eda then asks Aurora to try. He tries to move his head but stops, he looks up and sees Hooty tangled in his horns. Eda lifted the girls in front of Aurora then stepped back, he opened his mouth and gave Amity a wet lick on the cheek. Amity instantly woke up and stood; she looked towards Aurora who was giggling and she went off at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Need a hand, kiddo?” Eda asked Luz, Luz nodded and took Eda's hand and pulled herself up. “Amity, are you gonna kill him or something?” Luz said jokingly, both Amity and Aurora gave her a stern look then giggles. “Ok since you two are up, let's get everyone here to get this special day going!” Eda said. Everyone nodded and started to do their stuff. Luz and Amity headed inside to make breakfast for everyone, the twins started to make scroll calls, Willow and Boscha started to get stuff ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora tries to get up but Hooty stops him from doing so, he grumbles then closes his eyes. Amity walked out and saw Aurora’s spikes glowing then they all stopped, then his chest started to glow black. Amity eyes widen then she rushes toward Aurora to stop him, then the tip of every spike glows black. A small black shock travels from spike to spike, then it hits Hooty and wakes him up, he instantly starts to retract. Amity looked in awe then she saw Aurora's chest stop glowing and his spikes as well, he opened his eyes and lifted his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora then got up and stretched all his limbs and back, the loud pops made everyone rush outside only to see Aurora stretching himself out. Luz walked toward Amity and looked at her face; it had an amazed look and fear look on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amity are you ok, did something happen?” Luz asked, Amity quickly shook her head and looked at Luz with a smile. “Aurora did something new, his chest glowed black and sent a small shock up his spikes and hit Hooty without hurting him or Hooty.” Amity said, Luz's eyes widened then she looked at Hooty who was asleep in the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They went back inside to finish cooking. Aurora watches from the window then something tugged at his tail. He looked back and saw Starlight with his head down and his tail in the air. He gave a confused look and went back watching his moms cook, then Starlight tug his tail again. Aurora quickly turned around and lightly smacked Starlight's head but he was back to the position he was at. Aurora gave a confused look then he looked at the other wolves and watched at what they were doing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They did the same thing, then they attacked but not at each other, Aurora looked back at Starlight. He got into the same position as Starlight, whose eyes widened in delight and he jumped at Aurora. Aurora quickly got up on his two back legs to dodge Starlight then he gently pushed Starlight down. Starlight quickly ran away and got into that position again, Aurora then realized what was going on, he ran at Starlight and pushed him. They continued this for an hour until Starlight bit down on Aurora's left tusk. Aurora's pupils shrunk instantly and he swiped Starlight away. The yelp from Starlight got everyone's attention; they rushed outside and saw Aurora hunched up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's going on between you two this time!?” Luz and Amity yelled, this got both their attention, then they walked towards them. Aurora laid down in front of them and so did Starlight. Amity and Luz looked over the both of them, Luz found a bit mark on Aurora left tusk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, I might know what happened. Starlight bit on Aurora's left tusk which has the bracelet on it and Aurora got defensive over it.” Luz explains. They look at Aurora and ask if that true he nodded then they stand up. Starlight gave an apologetic growl then Aurora hugged him and growled back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora walks towards the woods and grabs a tree, ripping it straight out from the ground. Starlight quickly bit on the other end and pulled. They both growled and had a tug of war battle; everyone’s eyes widened at the sight and took a video. They fought for an hour then they lay down to rest, and the other wolves started to play on them. Everyone shows up by now; Gus, Principal Bump, and the rest of the teachers. They all sat down at the table and ate their food and chatted about what happened this morning, then a screeching sound came from outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone rushed and saw Eda in her curse form. Aurora was looking at her then she charged at him. Aurora bit on her back and lifted her up. She struggled to get free but failed, then all of Aurora’s spikes started to glow. “Aurora don’t, that’s Eda!” Luz yelled, Aurora then tossed Eda up and ate her. Everyone's eyes widened with fear. Aurora's mouth barely cracked open and he laid down, everyone rushed over and saw that Eda was ok. Aurora’s spikes all changed grey and his teeth started to do that as well, then a grey ball appeared in his mouth. “Aurora, what are you doing?” Luz asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora closed his mouth, then a loud boom went off inside Aurora's mouth, everyone eyes widened with fear, thinking that Aurora just killed Eda. Aurora then opens his mouth, and they see Eda still breathing with a grey aura around her. She stands up and looks at everyone, her eyes are normal and her gem is orange instead of black. Eda staggers out of Aurora's mouth then places a hand on her head “ Ahh... what happened and why do I feel bigger.” Eda said. Luz ran and hugged her mentor, and she hugged her back. Eda eyes widen when she notices her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid what happened, why am I in my curse form?” Eda asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know, all we know we thought Aurora killed you, but. I think he actually cured you!” Luz said to Eda, her eyes widened, then she looked at Aurora whose mouth was still smoking. She walked towards Aurora and placed a hand on his face “ Thanks, Aurora.” Eda said. Aurora smiled and started to growl, hiss, pur, and etcetera. Eda’s eyes widened, she rubs her eyes then looked at everyone. “Um, kiddos? I think I can understand him now.” Eda said with a smile, everyone eyes widened, then walk towards Aurora who was napping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did he say to you, Eda?” Amity asks, she rubs her neck then sits down. “He said the curse is not gone, but it's like my magic now. I can turn part of me to my cursed form or not at will.” Eda explains in detail. She then focused, then she turned back to normal, this shocked everyone. Then Eda thought about wings, then a pair of them came out. “Ok this is neat, I can get used to this.” Eda said with a smile. Aurora woke up and stretched, Eda called Owlbert then started to leave, Aurora quickly but gently stopped Eda.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aurora, what are you doing I have to get stuff done?” Eda said, Aurora placed Eda on his back and he lay down and gave a low growl. Luz and Amity remember what this meant and motions everyone to join. Everyone got onto Aurora, then he stood up and started to walk towards the market. After a couple of minutes, they arrived. All the residents there looked at Aurora and were afraid, then Luz and Amity got on Aurora's head and explained. They all calmed down and went back onto their business. The group made 10 stops, then they all rested at the center of the market. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>People stopped by and asked about Aurora, they took photos of him and etcetera, then Aurora's head suddenly perked up. “ Aurora, what's wrong?” Amity asked, Aurora's face had a sad and worried look on it then he got up. “Aurora, what are you doing?” Luz asks, Aurora slowly walks away, being careful and looking for something. They turn their attention back to the crowd to calm them down. Aurora heard it again, a faint sobbing. He walked towards an alleyway and saw a little girl, holding a plushie that looked like Aurora. His eyes widen and start to fill with tears, he uses his tail to gently grab the girl. He then placed the young girl in his hand and looked at her. She was afraid, he gently placed her on top of his head and headed back. When he got back everyone was getting onto him, he laid down and held the girl gently. Everyone's eyes widened with concern as they approached the little girl, Aurora put a hand in front of her to stop them and growled. This action shocked everyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Aurora it's ok, it's us, your family.” Luz and Amity said comfort, Aurora relaxed and moved his hand away. The little girl was hugging Aurora's pinky finger, along with her plushy. “Hey, are you ok? What's your name?” Luz asks her gently, the girl looks at her and wipes her tears away. “M-my name i-is Henri Tol Critter, what's y-yours?” she asked, Luz sat down by her and smiled. “My name is Luz Noceda, and the one that got you is me and Amity’s son, Aurora.” Luz said with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tol got closer towards Luz and gave her a hug, and Luz hugged her back to comfort her. “What happened, you can tell us.” Amity said as she sat by Luz, Tol looked at Amity and started to cry more, Aurora gently nudged her to comfort her as well. “ I r-ran away from my mom when we went shopping, I-I was tired of her making m-me do stuff.” Tol said sobbing, this broke Aurora and he nuzzled closer towards Tol. He then barley licks Tol’s forehead which shocks the girl. She looks up at him with wide eyes. “Nightlight, i-is that you?” she asked with tears in her eyes, Aurora gently nodded his head and Tol just hugged him tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Principal Bump walked by and saw this, then he waved at them. “ I can explain why she remembers him.” Bump said with a smile, this caught everyone's attention as they listened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, the day after Aurora hatched, he got lost in the hallway. Tol here found him and comforted him when he cried. Then, some kids started to bully her because of something and Aurora protected her. I found him tending to her wounds when I got there. He was ready to protect her but she said it's ok then she handed Aurora to me. Aurora saw her sad face as we left, he ran back towards her, that’s how I had that plush toy for her. Aurora finally allowed me to take him back to you two, but everytime he came to visit me, we headed to her class and he stayed there with her.” Bump explained, Everyone had tears in their eyes at the story.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing, Henri Critter!” a voice yells out, making her tense up. Everyone looked and saw a woman holding some luggage, eyes fixed on Tol. “Come on now sweety, we need to get some stuff.” the woman said in a demanding voice, Tol's eyes had tears and she crawled back closer towards Aurora. “I'm not coming with you mom, I'm tired of you using me!” Tol yelled, Tol’s mother’s face turned angry and she reached out to grab her daughter, only to have Aurora almost take off her hand. She stumbled back and fell, her eyes widened with fear “What are you doing, get away from that thing!” She said in a cold voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is not a thing, he is my Nightlight!” Tol yelled, then she cried as Aurora's eyes fixed onto Tol, then his eyes widened. Tol change into a curse form, she was half the size of Eda’s form, with long horns, a snake-like underside, bird talons, and dark fur all over her back. Her mother struggles to get the elixir from her bag, but the cursed Tol destroys the bottle then lunges at her. Aurora quickly but gently put Tol inside his mouth then the grey appeared again and a boom went off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “What did you do to my daughter? Did you kill her!!” Tol mom said angrily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity casted an abomination to hold Tol's mother still, then she and Luz walked towards Aurora who opened his mouth. Tol lifted her head up and looked around, she looked down and saw herself turning again. She tries to run away but Aurora grabs her and nuzzles her, she hugs him and she slowly turns back, now she only looks half cursed. Aurora placed her down, Luz and Amity hugged her as well, then Tol walked towards her mother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not gonna stay with you anymore, mom. I'm tired of you using me to get stuff because of my curse.” Tol said to her mom, she began to cry and Amity made her abomination disappear. Tol’s mom hugged her tightly, this shocked Tol, her mom pulled away and sat down. “I didn't want to use you. Your father was a selfish man and told me to say those things. And if I don't, he will take care of your curse “his way.” Tol’s mom said in a sad tone. This made her tear up and she hugged her mom, Aurora started to nuzzle them both, then after a while they all started to chat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, as much I love this we have a special day to get going.” Eda said, everyone nodded and climbed onto Aurora; he didn't move. “ Aurora, are you ok?” Luz asks, he was still nuzzling Tol and her mom, then it hit Luz. “Hey Tol and Tol’s mom, wanna join us!” Luz asks in a happy tone, Aurora’s head perks up and look at them. Tol looked at her mom who nodded then she looked at Luz” Yes, please!” Tol said, Aurora's eyes lit up, his spikes glow and it sparkled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tol and her mom got on Aurora, he stood up and let out a low roar, then started to walk towards the coast. When they got there, Eda drew a spell circle and began to set stuff up for everyone else to pitch in. Eda started to cook and everyone had a pair of swimming clothes but nowhere to change. Aurora laid down and with a pair of hands, made a hut for people to change. Everyone changed and had a nice day. Aurora laid by the shore with Tol reading a book on his side; Luz, Amity, Gus, Willow, Boscha, and Viney played in the water; the twins were tanning in the sun, and all the adults were talking and cooking some stuff. Aurora got up and headed into the water and swam, then he stopped and rested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After two and a half hours, Eda yelled that food was done. Aurora walked toward them with everyone else on his back. He laid down and everyone got off and got their food. Aurora sat down and Eda lifted a big cooked leg toward Aurora. He gently grabbed it and looked towards Eda, then back at his food, he took small bites. He smiles at everyone and they smile back, after their lunch they clean up, change their clothes and chat. Aurora head perked up to a sound in the woods, he got up to investigate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, an explosion happened in the woods with multiple colors and a loud roar. Everyone got up and rushed toward where it was, when they got there and they were shocked. The Emperor's Coven has captured him and Emperor Belo's was using some kind of spell on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aurora!” Luz and Amity yelled as they rushed into battle to save him.  </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Author rabidtime</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Editor tol-critter</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. For The Isle Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey all it took a while to post this is part one of the end of this story thanks you all for reading my story and sticking to the end their gonna be more story later as well if this story gets 100 kudos ill do another part of this story a segual</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emperor Belos has managed to capture Aurora with a time freeze trap. Aurora put up a fight to free himself but Lilith is keeping the trap strong. Emperor Belos walks toward Aurora with his staff glowing, he stops in front of the Titan’s offspring. He lowered his staff towards Aurora's head and a growl escaped Aurora's mouth. Belos’ eyes glowed and he jumped back in time. The Titan’s offspring managed to break its head from the trap and nearly took Belos’ right arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm... I expected nothing less from the Titan’s offspring.” Belos said he motioned Lilith to get some guards to enhance the trap. Lilith did as she was told, the trap was enhanced and Aurora froze again. Belos started to walk towards the Titan’s offspring then some yelling got his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Aurora!” two girl’s voices yelled. He looked and saw the owl family, the teachers, and two new people rushing in. Eda took the lead, turning into her cursed form and charges at Belos. Lilith got in her way, hoping to get her attention but Eda maneuvered swiftly around her and slammed Belos away from Aurora. Lilith looked at Eda with a shocked look, seeing her in curse form doing magic then another roar erupts behind her. She turns around to meet another cursed witch doing their magic at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you? And why must you all interfere with the Emperors Coven?!” Lilith yells at the group.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm Henrie Tol Critter, and why? It’s to save my NightLight!” Tol yelled while charging at Lilith. Lilith managed to block her first attack, but not the follow ups. Luz and Amity were surrounded by Emperor's guards; they looked at each other and smiled. Luz lifted up a light glyph to blind the guards and Amity drew a spell circle. The two spells got by each other then a big unstable sphere appeared when the spells touched. Everyone watches the sphere, the Light glyph and Abomination glyph appears on it. They merge together and make a fusion spell, and from the sphere came a Light Abomination. A guard used a spell to hit the new abomination; but instead it absorbed the spell and grew.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity, it looks like a fusion spell in Azura!” Luz said excitedly, Amity looked and smiled, then commanded the Abomination to attack. They watch the Abomination turn into 6 light orbs and zip to a guard before reforming and hitting them. It cleared a path to Aurora, and Amity began to undo the spell to free him. Luz uses every glyph she had to push the guards back and to protect Amity.</p><p> </p><p>“Why must you witches get in my way?!” Belos yelled at Eda</p><p>.</p><p>“Well... you took my kiddo’s kid and tried to force her to join you.” Eda said coldly while dodging Belos’ attacks.</p><p> </p><p>“Her kid? HA! That creature is the offspring of the Titan!” Belos said at Eda, he summoned his flesh monsters to attack.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean? He is the son of a True Demon. He was hatched by the presence of Luz and Amity.” Eda said while swiftly destroying the flesh monsters. Then it hit them, both their eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“Emperor’s coven! Don't let the Titan and True Demon spawn escape by any means necessary!” Belos ordered and everyone’s eyes widened from what he said. Fear overtook most of the guards from what that creature could do and they fought harder than before.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright everyone, let's save Aurora and defeat the Emperor today!” Eda yelled, everyone cheered and fought harder. Eda turned around to meet Lilith with Tol, exhausted from the battle. Belos turned to look at the offspring and saw Luz and Amity getting him free.</p><p> </p><p>“NO!!” Belos yelled before casting a big fire ball at them. Amity didn't notice but Luz did. She jumped in front of it, it hit her chest and exploded. Amity stops and turns around to find Luz, bleeding on the ground with a giant burn mark on her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz!” Amity yelled, rushing towards Luz, Eda saw Luz fell and she rushed over as well. They got to Luz and tried to see how bad it was, but Luz put a hand on Amity's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think I will be able to heal from this, Amity...” Luz said weakly. Amity felt tears running down her face, then shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Viney! Healing Teacher! Please, HELP!” Amity yelled, they rushed over and tried to heal Luz, then the sound of glass breaking suddenly came. They all looked towards the sound and froze in fear. Aurora's body was shaking violently, tears pouring out and the trap was breaking. Aurora let out a roar, cracking the ground around him and knocking over everyone. He rushed to Luz and looked at her with tears running down his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Aurora… you ok baby?” Luz said, placing a hand on Aurora's head, he purred then silently wrapped around everyone. Luz eyes slowly closed and her hand slipped off of Aurora’s head; he nudged her to wake her up, even licking her face but nothing. Aurora spikes all instantly glow and his chest glows brighter and brighter with every second, he was crying and sobbing. The sound of bones cracking got everyone's attention. They looked and saw Aurora’s spikes were cracking from the force of his magic. An explosion went off on Aurora back and a 14 colored magic flame erupted, his eyes pitch black. Then the mountain sized flame turns into 3 colors, Blue, Bright green, and Bright pink. It then travels to Luz.</p><p> </p><p>“Aurora, what are you doing!? Don't!” Amity yelled trying to get to Luz, the flame engulfed Luz’s body and everyone froze. The flame disappeared a few seconds later and Aurora’s spikes stopped glowing, the colored flame was on Luz’s injuries. They watched it instantly heal and Luz’s eyes flew open and she sat up fast, looking around and breathing heavily. Amity rushed towards Luz and hugged her tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz! I thought I lost you for good!” Amity said while crying, Luz hugged her tighter and cried as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I was gone, how did I survive?” Luz asks, Amity looks at her and wipes her tears away.</p><p> </p><p>“Aurora healed you and brought you back to us.” Eda said, Amity nodded and they looked at Aurora who was shaking violently.</p><p> </p><p>"Aurora, are you ok?" Amity asks, trying to touch him. Aurora jerked back, shaking his head like he wasn’t himself. Amity and Luz looked Aurora over and their eyes widened at the sight. Aurora’s spikes have cracks all over them, leaking black goop everywhere and glowing black.</p><p> </p><p>"Aurora, it's ok, please calm down." Luz said in a comforting tone. Aurora looks at his mom and slowly walks toward her and Amity. Then a fire ball hit Aurora's head and he flinched and looked at who did it. Emperor Belos has cast the spell and he looks exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>"Aurora you ok? Let's get out of here to heal you." Amity said, but Aurora eye's stay fixed on Belos. He growls and slowly prowls around Belos.</p><p> </p><p>"You think I'll be defeated that easily!?" Belso yelled. Aurora pounce at Belos and pins him down, growling. Belos casts a spell at Aurora’s chest that sends him flying back, Aurora growls more and casts his multi colored fire again, this time with streaks of black in it. He cast it and it hit Belos’ spell and erupted in a tower of flames. </p><p> </p><p>When the flame disappeared, so did Belos. Aurora looks around not seeing Belos or his guards. Lilith was pinned down by cursed Tol and some teachers.</p><p> </p><p>"Did we win?" Luz asks, trying to get up, Amity carries Luz in a bridal carry. They all walk by Aurora, who was laying down and panting. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't think so, but it's a win in my book." Eda said with a smirk. Then the Isle began to shake violently. Eda looked up and saw Belos hovering in the sky.</p><p> </p><p>"People of the Isle! Today, the Isle will be cleansed of all wild witches. It will take most of the Isle’s magic to do so, but it must be done!" Belos announce all over the Boiling Isle.The colors of the Isle slowly began to fade and 9 streams of magic flowed towards Belos. Eda tried to cast a spell but it instantly fizzed up, this concerned everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone to the Owl house, NOW!” Eda yelled, everyone rushed towards the owl house. Amity fell and dropped Luz, Aurora quickly picked them up and ran home. Everyone got there and looked at Belos, the Isle is fading more and the Titan's remains are now floating in the air. This shocked everyone, then Eda fell, breathing hard with a hand over her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Eda! Are you ok?” Luz and Amity ask, Eda nodded but couldn't get up. Then everyone began to get pale and drop to the ground. Luz and Aurora look around and wonder what is happening. Amity also fell, both Luz and Aurora panicked as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity are you ok? What is happening!?” Luz ask everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“It's our magic... if it drains more, we all can die from magic loss...” Eda said, this made Luz hug tighter around Amity and Aurora began to panic more, than a loud pop sounded out. They turn around to meet a fully formed Titan skeleton, looking at them with crimson eyes and Belos hovering near it.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the end for you, wild witches!” Belos said, he motioned the Titan to destroy them. The titan clenches a fist and and slowly gets ready to punch them. Luz began to cry while holding Amity, afraid to lose her and her family. The fist drew closer and closer, Luz closed her eyes then a giant explosion went off. There was silence. Luz opened her eyes to see Aurora standing over them with his spikes destroyed, holding the Titan’s fist back.</p><p> </p><p>“Aurora, you ok? Luz asks, Aurora looks at her and smiles. The fist drew back, Belos looked at them and he was furious. He motioned the Titan to hit them again but Aurora didn't wait, he ran a couple feet forwards and started to roar. Black goop flowed out where the spikes once were but nothing happened. He looks back at his family, then something snaps in him. He drops down, limb on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Aurora! Nooo!” Luz yelled with tears. Aurora stood up, his eyes and chest were glowing and he’s looking at the titan. Luz was shocked to see him ok from another hit from the Titan. Aurora let out a devastating roar, then black flames erupt from his back, twice the size from before. It knocks the Titan back and Belos fixes his look on Aurora, growing angry. There was loud popping and cracking in the flames, then 4 eyes lit up in the flames looking at the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“What is going on? What is happening!?” Belos yelled. From the black flame, four rows of 7 spikes appeared from it then the flame dispersed. Now standing where the flame once was, is another Titan sized creature but it looks familiar.</p><p> </p><p>“Aurora... is that you?” Luz yelled, the new Titan looked at Luz and nodded, his attention went back to Belos and his own Titan. Aurora’s spikes all glowed and he roared, a shock wave of magic went through the Isle and some colors came back. Amity and all the other witches woke up, looking at each other and Luz hugged her tight.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity! I thought I lost you this time...” Luz said, Amity eyes widened then she hugged her back.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean Luz? How did you almost lose me?” Amity asks, Luz kisses her and look her in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Belos drained the Isle of it’s magic. Aurora saved us from the Titan’s hits and he turned again.” Luz said, everyone eyes widened, looking around for Aurora. They didn't find him and they looked at Luz.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is Aurora, Luz?” Viney asks, Luz motioned for them to look up, they all looked and they froze from the unbelievable sight. Aurora grew half the size of the Isle’s Titan, his features have changed, he has 28 spikes, two tails, a fully formed skull head with extra horns, eyes, and tusks, and his chest was covered with spikes. Aurora’s growl shook the Isle as he slowly prowled around the Titan.</p><p> </p><p>“So you still have some magic in you, offspring? Bring it then!” Belos yelled, Aurora casts a giant multi colored flame and launched it. It hit the Titan’s ribcage, sending him flying towards the mountain, Belos was surprised at the speed and power of the spell. The Titan got up as if nothing happened and turned around to look at Aurora. Aurora got on his back legs, slamming his tails down for balance and glowing his spikes. Aurora roared and charged at the Titan and the Titan also charged at Aurora, the collision of them meeting shook the Isle. </p><p> </p><p>“While they are busy, I shall take care of your group myself.” Belos said slowly descending in front of the owl house. Everyone got up and readied a spell circle for the battle ahead of them against Belos.</p><p> </p><p>“Let's do it For The Isles!” Luz yelled holding Amity's hand, everyone cheered and charged at Belos. He too, charged at the group.</p><p> </p><p>Author rabidtime</p><p>Editor tol-critter</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading it hope you enjoy it and any comments or questions ill happily answer them chapter 12 will take longer then my others chapter so please be patient check out my Tumblr @rabidtime to see the magic Aurora has and why they work like it until next time cya</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. For The Isle Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all I know it took me forever to get this out had problem starting it and I hope you like the ending of The Egg there will be a sequel later on but me need a break and get the plot all out first hope you like it and thanks you all for being with me through the journey</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“GRROOOOAAAHHHHH-!!” Aurora roared out as he reared back to strike at the Titan again. He made contact but the Titan barely budged. The enormous skeleton then slammed against Aurora, causing him to drop down to the ground, hard. The ground trembled when Aurora fell down and the whole Isle shook. The witches were watching the battle go on between the giant beast and the Titan’s skeleton. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emperor Belos was having problems fighting two battles at once. He kept the Owl Family at bay while trying to deal with Aurora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, Amity, let 's do this!" Luz said determined, Amity smiled back and got ready to combine a spell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Got it, Luz!" Amity said, Luz got a light glyph and Amity summoned an abomination. Luz slap the light glyph onto the abomination and it turns into a Light Abomination. Amity sent it to go attack Belos. He looked back and saw the new threat and tried to blast it away, but it only absorbed the magic and made itself stronger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"WHAT!?" Belos yelled furiously. Then the Abomination struck Belos down to the ground. He was breathing hard then the Isle shook again, everyone looked up and saw the Titan was in the same state as Belos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey guys, the Titan and Emperor Belos are somehow connected!" Gus said, everyone smiled and readied their spells to give it all they got.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok fellows, let’s make this bonehead pay for messing with the wrong family!" Eda said, they all nod and cast their spell at Belos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Belos saw all the spells incoming, so he used the Titan’s hand to protect himself. Then a deep roar echoed as the Titan got pounced. Aurora leaped onto the skeletal Titan and slammed him down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Belos try to shove Aurora off of the Titan but both of his tails grab onto the arms and hold it down. His two top hands are on it’s shoulders and his legs pin down by Aurora’s own hindlegs. The Titan thrash around, trying to break free from him. He hiss at the Titan and bit down onto its head, holding it in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"NO!" Belos yelled, then a fire spell hit his right shoulder and he was in pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Belos look at the Titan, knowing it can't get free so he focuses on the group, waiting for an opening. Aurora jerks his head around, trying to rip its head off but to no avail. Aurora's left tail uncoiled around its arm to pull at its jaw, trying to pry it open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Belos saw this and motioned the Titan to grab at Aurora's left tusk and pull him off. Aurora stumbles a bit and the Titan pulls his left tusk again. He roared in pain and was forced down by the Titan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aurora!" Amity yelled, Luz protected her from one of Belos’ attacks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Amity what wro-" Luz asks but is cut off by the sight of Aurora being held down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz was shocked by this, thinking of a way to sever the tie between Belos and the Titan. She looked at the Titan and saw its beating heart, getting an idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Amity, do you think if the Titan is brought back to life, it’ll sever the tie with Belos?" Luz asks, Amity looks at Luz and thinks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe, but what are you thinking about doing?" Amity asks, Luz looks at Amity and places her hand on her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity realizes what she means, then looks at the Titan again. Luz bolt towards Aurora with Amity in tow. Belos notice they’re missing and cast a tracking spell. Luz and Amity got to Aurora after a few minutes and saw his condition. He was growling and trying to break free from his bounds, then he noticed his mom near him. He purrs looking at them, they wave at him; suddenly the tracking spell got to them. They know they don’t have much time left until Belos caught them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aurora, remember how you brought me back?" Luz asks, Aurora growls to confirm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If we sever the tie Belos have with the Titan he’ll be weakened, and the Titan won't be attacking as well." Amity said, Aurora smiled at this and focused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wriggles some more to get free, but the Titan is still holding his left tusk. He focused onto his left tusk, and saw it’s hand was too close to his mom and the bracelet; he snapped at this. All of Aurora’s spikes turn midnight black, eyes turn darkened with red slits, and a glow around his mouth and chest appear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes the Titan off of him and roars at it. The Titan stumbled back and fell over onto his back. Before it can get up, Aurora pounce onto it again but the Titan punches him. He flinches but then grabs its arms with his tails again and slams them down. The force of the impact cracked the Isles a bit, and he made sure the Titan won't get free again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Belos felt the shockwave and looked, he saw the Titan pinned again but Aurora looked beyond mad. He thought he could wait for an opening and strike until then he focused back to the group.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know it’s useless, why bother delaying the inevitable?" Belos said coldly, everyone stood up and smirked at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because bonehead, we’re a family." Eda said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We may not be perfect," Lilith added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Or always agree," Bump said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But if you mess with one of us," Edric and Ermia said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You mess with all of us!" Everyone said at once, with pride.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Belos step back and look at the group, all the orbs that’s in their chest are softly glowing. Luz and Amity ran back and were happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Edaaaa!" Luz yelled, Eda looked at Luz and raised a brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What’s up, kiddos?" Eda asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aurora has a way to sever the tie between Belos and the Titan!" Amity said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Belos face dropped into fear and looked at the Titan, it was still bound and all of Aurora’s spikes were glowing like mad. Then a loud cracking noise echoed around them. They looked and saw what it was, and it shocked them to the core.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora is using his other pair of hands to pry open the Titan’s ribcage. Belos try to get to them but Eda prevents him from doing that. Belos try to get past but to no avail, while Aurora’s spikes are glowing brighter and brighter, then a boom resounded through the Isles. They all looked up and saw the sky was filled with colors, the same colors that were glowing on Aurora's spikes. Luz smiles and looks at Amity, then she hugs her. Amity was speechless; she never saw this much pure, raw magic being spread out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They looked at Aurora and saw him looking towards the Titan’s heart, then he lunged forward and bit onto it. That’s when all his spikes turn bright green, pink and blue. They watch as the giant’s heart is engulfed by Aurora’s magic, the Titans crimson eyes fading away. The Titan’s skeleton fell limp, Aurora let go and pulled away from it. They watched everything being rebuilt again, then Belos dropped to the ground, breathing hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What have you done?!" Belos fumes, Luz walks to Belos and crouches down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We took your power away and brought peace, that’s what we did." Luz said calmly, Belos lunged at Luz to pin her down. Everyone rushed to help but stopped, when they saw a giant jaw grips onto Belos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora lifts the tyrant up high into the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I will wipe you and everyone who ever opposes me out, just you wait, Titan’s Spawn!" Belos threatens him, he chuffs at that, then tosses him high into the air. All of Aurora’s spikes glow black and he shoots a black fire ball at Belos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was disintegrated when it hit, the only thing remaining of him was half his mask that landed beside the Owl Family. Everyone celebrates but then gets tired for some reason. They look and see that the Boiling Isles is fading again, everyone drops and only Luz and Aurora is still up. Luz rushes to check if they are ok. Aurora panics, looking at his downed family, then he got an idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora walked to the Grom tree, the tree of Luz and Amity’s love and his own magic. He pulls it out, roots and all, and walks to the center of the Isle. He places it down and looks at the Owl house’s direction and smiles sadly. Shrinking back to his normal look and size, he closed his eyes and let his magic flow to all his spikes, then the Grom tree opened up to form a tree hollow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked inside the hollow space and lay down, head facing towards the opening, his tail curling around himself. The roots slowly start to coil around Aurora and his spikes. Then Aurora let his magic be taken by the tree, replenishing the Isle with it. After a moment, the Isle’s colors came back, and the Owl Family woke up, looking around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh... what happened?" Eda asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think the Isle magic was gone, but... it's coming back?" Lilith said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone looked around and saw Luz hugging her girlfriend, relieved. But someone’s missing, someone important. They all notice a beam of light in the center of the Isle and an enormous tree is growing rapidly. Amity and Luz look and gasps. It was the Grom tree, looking more vibrant than ever, but why was it growing? Luz looked around and noticed Aurora was missing, her heart sank.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where’s Aurora?" Gus asks, everyone looks around then hears a low rumble. Amity and Luz were up in an instant, bolting towards the Grom tree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they got there, their eyes widened, Aurora’s color looking faded and his magic was being absorbed. Amity and Luz rush to Aurora and get onto their knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aurora, what are you doing!?" Luz asks, Aurora slowly stretches his left hand to his mom and they grab it. Amity drew a spell circle to cut the roots off of Aurora but he shook his head and growled. Amity was more confused, then it hit her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aurora no! We can find another way to restore the magic of the Isles." Amity said, eyes glossy, Luz's own eyes widen, looking at Aurora. They tighten their hold on Aurora.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took his hand back slowly and raised it up into the air. He brings it down onto his left tusk, snapping it off. He picked it up and handed it to his moms. They shook their heads and held his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aurora no, we just got you back yesterday, we can't lose you after we just got you back!" Luz said with tears running down her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aurora please, we can find another way, just- please, not like this!" Amity begged while crying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora shakes his head and his color becomes more and more faded, his breathing turns shallow. He placed his tusk down and held his left hand out again. Amity and Luz took it and held it tight. Aurora opened his mouth with a sad smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I….I. L...lo...love...yo...you…. Mo...moms, tha….thank…..yo...you." Aurora said, closing his eyes for the final time, his breathing slowly stopped and his hand fell limp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity and Luz heart broke, they lost Aurora, finally broke down and cried for their loss. Then a warm sensation appears and they look back up with teary eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They saw all of Aurora’s magic, all 15 of them floating and dancing around in the air. Then they merge into a 14-pointed star, with the black magic holding them together. The tree wraps around it, forming a heart and the magic pulses through it like a heartbeat. They looked at the heart and felt that Aurora was still alive, like the young Titan was just sleeping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...We love you Aurora, thank you, for being our son ." Luz and Amity said, they both placed a kiss on their son's forehead. They stood up and took a step back, turned around and saw the whole Owl Family in tears, then the Isle shifts. They look and see the resurrected Titan moving around, he groans and sits up. He saw the tree and kneel down infront of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His light blue eyes widen at his child's body, shrinking down to Aurora’s size, looking at him. He places his hand on his son's head, tears running down his face as well. He turns around and sees Luz and Amity staring at him. Standing back up, he went up and hugged them both.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for bringing my son to this world, thank you." the Titan said, choked up. They both hugged him back. They all miss Aurora, but he is still here; not physically but spiritually, keeping the Isle alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-8 years later-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz and Amity had become the Empresses of the Isles. They tore down the old coven systems,  but kept the practices up so witches can find people with similar interests. The Clawthorne sisters are second-in-charge of the Isle, while Luz and Amity are away. Starlight and his pack are working with Wrath, keeping the Isle safer...also he loved the pups too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow and Boscha got married and started a flower shop and gear store, the latter having to learn being less of a jerk over the years. The Twins and their lovers got married as well, enjoying their life. The Titan likes living in the town, helping witches to learn new spells and is also a teacher at Hexside. Bump is now a member of the Isle’s council and still the principal. Camilia has officially started to live in the magic realm as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what happened so far, Aurora. We all miss you so much and we wish you were here." Luz said smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And today it's a special day, we are getting married!" Amity said, hugging Luz back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We love you son, hope we can be a family again, Aurora." Both said together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walk back to town, away from the Tree, which is now called the Aurora Tree. They got back to town and got ready for their wedding. Amity holds her brother's arm, ready for her special day. Edric led Amity to Luz and held their hands, and waited. After they say their vows and kiss, the group erupts into cheers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the Isle started to shake, the ground splitting open towards Luz and Amity. It cracks around them, making a heart and glowing multi-colored from it’s depths. They were confused about what happened, then they all noticed the tree isn't as glowing as it usually is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aurora!" Luz and Amity yelled rushing to the tree. When they got there, their heart dropped. Aurora's body and his heart is missing. They see the damaged roots, like it was torn up from the inside and the trail leaving the tree. Someone or something took Aurora's body and his heart, and they're gonna find who did it no matter what.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(At the Blight manor their was a pulse of pure magic who was it)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Author rabidtime</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Editor tol_critter</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The two scene reminds me of two shows or movies and I love to add them one is Kipo the last episode and the other brother bear 2 the wedding part hope you like this chapter and hope it a good ending and yes cliff hanger is back again</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>